


Мегаполис

by Daim_Blond



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Everyday Life, M/M, OOC, PWP, Romance, alternative universe, bad language, ereri, riren - Freeform, драма, кинк, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daim_Blond/pseuds/Daim_Blond
Summary: маленькая история об одиночестве, любви и выборе на фоне большого города





	1. Метро

Утро было серым. Свинцовые тучи шоркали брюхом небоскребы, а унылый пейзаж мегаполиса укутывала изморось. Необычно стылый для конца марта ветер беспорядочно бросал ледяную субстанцию в лицо и пихал ее за воротник. Она же оседала на дорогах, таяла, превращаясь под колесами автомобилей в мазутно-грязную жижу. Из теплого до духоты салона машины смотреть на окружающую слякоть было приятно. Не мешало даже то, что «дворники» на лобовухе только разводили грязь.

Ривай не любил грязь. И холод. И мартовский снег прямо в морду тоже не любил. А еще он не любил пробки, но его никто не спрашивал. Два квартала за сорок минут — обычное дело для мегаполиса в час-пик, но у Ривая оставалось ровно полчаса, чтобы добраться на другой конец делового центра города. Он в очередной раз глянул на широкий экран айфона, цыкнул языком и пару раз переключил набившие оскомину радиостанции.

— …остается прежней, — тошнотворно-оптимистично донеслось из динамиков, сменяя зудящий попсовый мотивчик. — А теперь о насущном, — продолжала невидимая девушка, радуясь непонятно чему. — Март продолжает нас баловать совершенно нетипичной погодой! В данный момент за окном минус два и идет мокрый снег. К вечеру северо-западный ветер усилится и температура медленно, но верно…

Ривай выключил радио и хмуро взглянул вперед, туда, где на капот «ягуара» сыпался мелкой и мокрой крупой не то снег, не то заледеневший дождь. Единственно верное решение в этой ситуации он с завидным упрямством откладывал на потом, надеясь на чудо. Однако, бизнес не ждал, и Montblanc на запястье показывал, что до встречи с главой благотворительного фонда остаются считаные минуты. Естественно, когда ты владелец одной из крупнейших инвесторных компаний тебя будут ждать до скончания времен. Но опаздывать Ривай тоже не любил.

Исключительно благодаря наглости, вывернув в потоке ползущих с черепашьей скоростью машин, Ривай припарковался, раздраженно предвкушая нехилый штраф. Распахнул дверцу машины и решительно вступил узким замшевым ботинком прямо в пенящуюся жижу. Ветер ударил в лицо, обжег ледяной крошкой, мгновенно пробираясь под одежду, растрепал волосы. Грязь хлюпала под тонкой подошвой. Ривай поежился и, подняв воротник пальто, прошлепал к тротуару.

До ближайшей станции метро было недалеко. Голосовой помощник уверенно вел, а Ривай ловко лавировал в людском потоке, пряча нос в воротнике и по возможности избегая луж. Толпу он тоже не любил. Раздражали мельтешение, хаос и удивительная беспардонность. Но с этим Ривай ничего не мог поделать. Как с холодом, грязью под ногами и ледяным дождем в конце марта.

После промозглой и стылой улицы мрачное чрево метрополитена показалось раем. По крайней мере, тут не было пробиравшего до костей ветра и жижи. Зато широкие приземистые переходы и вестибюли с движущейся людской массой напоминали муравейник. Было душно, и специфический запах с непривычки царапал горло.

На платформе креозотом* пахло сильнее, а еще мокрой известкой и плесенью. Из черной пасти туннеля слышался гул, как от сотни голосов, и изредка скрежет. Между шпал с пронзительным писком носились мыши и где-то текла вода. Встав у края забитой людьми платформы, Ривай мельком оглядел разношерстную публику. Ледяной дождь на поверхности нагнал народу, и кроме завсегдатаев подземки, навроде офисного планктона, бомжей и вольных художников, тут были очень занятные экземпляры.

Например, двое мужчин в недешевых костюмах и дорогих часах надменно косились на толпу вокруг. Очевидно, такие же попаданцы, как и Ривай, которым непогода спутала все карты. Или насквозь промокшая девушка в фирменном спортивном костюме, явно прервавшая ежедневный утренний забег по той же причине, что и те двое бросили свои машины. Или высокий худощавый пацан, замотанный необъятным бурым шарфом до самых глаз. Выдающихся, кстати, глаз — крупных, раскосых и прозрачных. Цвет их был каким-то зелено-желтым, невозможным, русалочьим и вкусно сочетался со смуглой кожей и растрепанными прядями каштановых волос. Стоп, осадил Ривай сам себя. Не время и не место.

Передернув плечами, Ривай отвел взгляд. Чуть нагнул голову, хмуро таращась на носки своих щегольских ботинок и ища на них признаки омерзительных пятен. Не нашел и вздохнул с облегчением. Посмотрел на часы. На встречу он почти опоздал. Раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, дернул щекой и замер, так и не вытащив пальцы из черных прядей. Тот пацан смотрел на него в упор. Ривай прищурился. Пацан же, вынырнув из бесконечных складок, едва заметно улыбнулся.

У него были красивые губы, и Ривай не понимал, какого хрена не может отвести взгляд от скуластой физиономии. И поезд уже давно подошел, и хлынувшая в вагон толпа сжала, потянула за собой, и пацана тоже унесло куда-то. Ривай же все не мог избавиться от странного ощущения незавершенности.

В вагоне воняло перегаром, фастфудом, убогим кофе в картонных стаканах и дешевым парфюмом. Всего три станции, напомнил себе Ривай и брезгливо сморщил нос, стараясь как можно дальше отодвинуться от спины в серой куртке прямо перед своим лицом. Но сзади напирали, с боков стискивали и деваться было некуда.

— Простите, — сквозь зубы процедил Ривай, когда поезд тронулся и его откинуло на стоящего впереди.

— Бывает, — ответили сверху.

Ривай недовольно вскинул голову, и под солнечным сплетением образовалась гулкая пустота. Пацан с русалочьими глазами. Голова повернута вбок, глаза из-под каштановых рваных прядей смотрят насмешливо и прямо на тонкие губы Ривая. Почему-то приложить за это наглеца не хотелось. Наоборот, прямо чувствовалось, как этот взгляд густой патокой разливается внутри, согревая и будто щекоча.

Поезд дернуло еще раз, и теперь уже пацан, не удержавшись, начал заваливаться вперед. Инстинктивно Ривай обхватил его поперек туловища и прижал к себе.

— Спасибо, — опять раздалось сверху. Пацан явно улыбался.

— Бывает, — буркнул Ривай, не рискуя поднять глаза, и скорее ощутил, чем услышал смешок.

А руку Ривай убирать не спешил, обхватывая и прижимая к себе стройное и наверняка гибкое тело. Почему медлил — сам не знал, да и непохоже было, чтобы пацан возражал против объятий. Напротив, он придвинулся теснее, так что теперь Ривай ощутил изгиб поясницы и упругую крепкую задницу.

Три станции, напомнил Ривай сам себе, стараясь не думать о жаре, быстро разливавшемся по всему телу. Сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну, невольно почти утыкаясь носом в плечо перед собой. От пацана пахло талым снегом и недурным парфюмом, пряным и вызывающим. Совсем как его взгляд, там, на платформе. Ривай глубже вдохнул необычный запах и прикрыл глаза.

На станции их оттеснили, и он почти припечатал пацана всем своим весом к противоположным закрытым дверям вагона, но из объятий не выпустил.

— Простите, — снова процедил Ривай, упираясь свободной рукой в стекло.

— Бывает, — выдохнул пацан.

А после он так выгнулся в пояснице, что у Ривая разве что звезды из глаз не посыпались. Аппетитная задница ткнулась ему в пах, и все инстинкты Ривая вопили, что это ни разу не случайно. Он ощущал жар даже сквозь одежду. Обнимавшая рука, помедлив, забралась под расстегнутую куртку и замерла на поджаром нервно подрагивающем животе. Тонкий кашемировый свитер только подстегивал сумасшедшие ощущения от мужского тела под ладонями. Сердце колотилось, грозя разнести грудину ко всем чертям, а к паху хлынула кровь.

Вагон немилосердно трясло и мотало, но Ривай безошибочно улавливал движения именно пацана, когда он мягко и как-то растянуто терся задницей о его стремительно твердеющий член. Ладонь уже давно перетекла вниз и медленно оглаживала затянутое джинсой бедро.

На следующей станции их так притиснули друг к другу, что Ривай еле сдержал рваный выдох. Вот только кончить в штаны, как малолетке, ему не хватало! Просто слишком давно он не позволял себе маленьких слабостей, успокаивал Ривай сам себя. Да и таких невозможных экземпляров прежде не попадалось. Еще никогда ему не хотелось так, как сейчас.

Все напоминало дурацкий сюжет второсортной порнухи, однако в него никак не вписывалось возбуждение. Острое, дикое и удушливое. Необычное оттого, что у него встал так быстро на первого встречного. Оно тяжелыми волнами поднималось по позвоночнику, ударяло в голову, наверняка заставляя пылать бледные скулы. Только Риваю было откровенно плевать. Плевать было и на то, что их могут увидеть. И стало совсем похер, когда теплые сильные пальцы накрыли его руку. Дернули в сторону, заставляя сжать нехилый стояк сквозь грубую ткань. И он был готов жизнь поставить, что слышал тихий стон, утонувший в необъятных складках бурого шарфа. Пацан толкнулся в его ладонь, по-блядски двигая бедрами и елозя задом. И Ривай, не сдержавшись, подпихнул. Отчаянно хотелось выебать его. Сдернуть узкие джинсы с пацана и натянуть наверняка такую же узкую дырку. Без всяких гребаных прелюдий. И долбить, пока не заскулит, до кругов перед глазами и кровавых соплей.

Когда двери раскрылись и закрылись на очередной станции, они даже не заметили. Ривай едва удерживался, по-прежнему упираясь одной рукой в стекло. Другая нагло ласкала пацана, запинаясь за пуговицы ширинки. Рвануть бы их к чертовой матери и обхватить пульсирующее, мокрое. Тело было напряжено до предела и сознание бултыхалось в каком-то мареве. Отрезвляли только тычки локтями со всех сторон да рваное, как дыхание пацана, движение поезда. Поэтому скользил ладонью по плотной ткани озлоблено, больше сжимая, вжимаясь напряженной плотью в наглую задницу.  
Сумасшествие чистой воды, подумалось где-то за пределами сознания. Основной мыслью было не кончить.

Пацан же кончить был не против. Ерзал он нестерпимо, подставляясь под грубую ладонь Ривая, и дрожал как в лихорадке. Уперся в стекло перед собой, скрестив руки и бессильно ткнувшись в них лбом. Дышал рвано, судорожно. Ривай чувствовал, как ходит ходуном его грудак.

Безумно хотелось коснуться его кожи. Хоть на миг ощутить что-то кроме жесткой джинсы и тонкого кашемира. Поэтому, больше не опираясь на стекло, навалился на пацана и обхватил его освободившейся рукой. Скользнул под свитер, впиваясь твердыми пальцами в горячую кожу. Уткнулся носом в плечо перед собой, довольно выдыхая. Упругое тело, гладкая кожа, короткие волоски блядской дорожки, уходящей за край низко надетых джинсов. Неимоверно захотелось облизать.

Но вместо этого Ривай выгнул руку, оглаживая голую поясницу, и пробрался за оттопырившийся пояс. Внутри было слишком тесно, слишком горячо, вообще просто слишком. Когда пальцы нетерпеливо скользнули между ягодиц, Ривай с трудом перевел дыхание, сглатывая. Задница у пацана была что надо — крепкая, пышущая жаром, с наверняка тугой дыркой. Стиснув зубы, Ривай попробовал толкнуться ниже, но гребаные джинсы оказались слишком узкими, не втиснуться. Оставалось только с нажимом гладить покрытую испариной ложбинку между ягодиц.

Пацан уже был на грани. Ривай чувствовал всем телом, как его трясет в подступающем оргазме. О себе старался не думать, по-любому на стену придется лезть пока не передернешь после такого-то, кончать в штаны не вариант для него. Хотя хрен его знает, что хуже — мокрое белье или дико ноющие яйца. Ривай злобно завидовал пацану, для которого выбор был очевиден, но что взять с мальчишки двадцати с небольшим лет. Ему не сидеть на нудной деловой встрече, прокручивая в мозгу творившееся сейчас непотребство. Ему не представлять, как пацан с русалочьими глазами берет в рот и отсасывает, быстро, давясь и хлюпая носом. А вот Ривай будет. И ноющие яйца будут прямо-таки охрененным бонусом.

До отказа набитый людьми вагон нещадно трясло и мотало. На очередной стрелке их так впечатало в дверь, что пацана прошило судорогой. Голова резко дернулась назад, и Ривай с трудом удержал в руках выгнувшееся дугой тело.

— Ах-ха-а, — выдохнул пацан, обмякая. Лохматая голова прижалась к голове мужчины. — С-спасибо…

— Бывает, — процедил сквозь зубы Ривай, хмуро ловя шальной полупьяный взгляд прозрачных глаз.

Пацан неохотно выпутался из его рук, одергивая свитер и поправляя куртку. Ривай же отступил насколько позволяла давка, наблюдая, как тот путается дрожащими пальцами в складках необъятного шарфа и пытается пригладить растрепанные волосы. Потом неуклюже развернулся, оказавшись к Риваю лицом. Никакого смущения на порозовевшей физиономии, только безумно сытое и довольное выражение. Облизнулся.

— А ты? — хриплым шепотом на ухо.

— Перебьюсь, — хмуро и отрывисто в ответ.

— Но у тебя стоит… и больно же будет и все такое…

Ривай наградил его тяжелым взглядом исподлобья и хмыкнул, скривив тонкие губы в усмешке. Пацан склонился к нему, сжимая локоть.

— Блять, это было просто… — зажмурившись, прошептал он и не закончил.

Поезд вылетел из туннеля, рывками остановился и двери раскрылись. Пацан в последний раз окинул Ривая пряным взглядом.

— Моя станция, — сказал он растерянно и прежде, чем добавить что-то или предпринять, его вынесло толпой на платформу, двери, скрежетнув, с металлическим лязгом захлопнулись.

Свою же станцию Ривай проехал непозволительно давно, совершенно точно опоздав на важную встречу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *креозот - бесцветная маслянистая жидкость с сильным запахом и жгучим вкусом, получаемая из древесного и каменноугольного дёгтя. применяется для консервирования дерева (пропитывание шпал, деревянных опор и т. п.) так что характерный запах железнодорожных шпал, а также запах в метрополитене, связан с их пропиткой креозотом.


	2. Кофе

Стоило только учуять дурманящий аромат, как Эрен тут же терял силу воли. Ноздри жадно раздувались в поисках источника соблазна, а физиономия приобретала до крайности блаженное выражение. Предвкушающее. Вот как сейчас, когда сквозь запах города обостренное обоняние щекотал роскошный горьковатый аромат с тысячью оттенков. Само же слово имело насыщенный охристый цвет без всяких нюансов.

Для Эрена вообще многие слова, явления и даже люди имели цвет.* Всегда. Например, утро было дымчато-золотое, и даром что за окном мог вторые сутки хлестать ливень или кружиться снег. Кофе вот был охристым. Понедельник — серым, с тревожным синим отливом, а среда — желтой, как желток. Почему так было Эрен объяснить не мог, просто видел.

Весна была стремительной и кораллово-розовой. Всего каких-то две недели назад ледяная мерзость сыпалась с неба и хлюпала под ногами вязкой жижей. А теперь небо было беспредельно-голубым с медовым глазом в центре. Платаны вдоль улиц вскипали зеленой ажурной пеной, и в воздухе чувствовалась густая свежесть, прогретая солнцем.

Эрен вдохнул поглубже, безошибочно вычленяя манивший кофейный аромат. Даже искать долго не пришлось. Навстречу шли две девушки с большими стаканами из Старбакс. И дальше вся дорога превратилась в сплошное рассуждение. Купить кофе прямо сейчас было весьма соблазнительно. Не соблазнительно было оказаться с ним в давке подземки. А идти пешком значило опоздать. Поэтому при кажущемся богатстве выбора решение было одно. С сожалением оглянувшись на счастливых обладательниц божественного напитка, Эрен философски улыбнулся и, взлохматив волосы, двинулся в сторону ближайшей станции метро.

Тут была своя весна. И к обычной специфической какофонии запахов назойливо примешивалось амбре задохнувшихся в теплых куртках тел. Встав поодаль, Эрен разглядывал людей на платформе. Как всегда, ничего интересного, скучные серо-синие оттенки, водянистые, холодные, белесые. Он, вообще, никогда не видел красивого серого.

Хотя стоп. Где-то в животе приятно защекотало. Именно на этой платформе он однажды увидел его — обладателя невероятного стального цвета и просто потрясающе красивого мужика. Ну про потрясение Эрен, конечно, преувеличил. Мелкого, с брезгливой рожей и жутковатым воспаленным взглядом хищных глаз его с большой натяжкой можно было назвать красивым. Но для Эрена он тогда был гребаным мистером Вселенная. Двадцатка по его личной десятибальной шкале охуенно-сексуальных мужиков. Было в нем какое-то безумие и холодная властность. Ему хотелось подчиняться, с удовольствием жрать с его рук и, о да, покорно подставляться по первому требованию. Что Эрен, собственно, и сделал. А давка тем утром лишь тряхнула перца в и без того пикантный момент, скрыв их от равнодушных глаз.

В вагоне было свободно, и Эрен прислонился к поручню, который пришелся в аккурат между ягодиц и воскресил в памяти нечто другое. Такое же твердое и несгибаемое, разве что толще, горячее и настойчивее. С удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что не прочь снова быть облапаным, но только именно тем потрясным мужиком. Вообще-то, Эрен никогда не страдал эксгибиционизмом со всеми вытекающими, но тогда стояло так, что хоть гвозди забивай, и до судороги хотелось дать прямо в вагоне на глазах у всех. Оргазм прошиб, и сердце оборвалось нахрен, а перед глазами все соседние галактики вращались еще добрых пару минут. И так же отчаянно кончалось уже вечером, дома, хлюпая растянутой задницей на собственных пальцах. Вот когда пришло время пожалеть, что в припадке весенней уборки выбросил подарок заклятого друга Кирштайна. Резиновый хрен, призванный выбесить Эрена и анатомически идеальный, был бы тем вечером весьма кстати. А так пришлось довольствоваться собственной фантазией. Но Эрен на отсутствие таковой никогда не жаловался. И спустив ее с поводка, живо представил, как этот хмурый коротышка безжалостно драл его во всех известных позах.

Эрен смешно наморщил нос, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в глупейшей ухмылке. Докатился, блин. Мечтает о лапавшем его в вагоне метро незнакомце, маме с папой есть чем гордиться, определенно…

Интересно, что этот мужик вообще забыл в подземке? Такой лощеный и ухоженный сукин сын Эрену еще не встречался. Он помнил, как тот брезгливо пялился, изучая собственные ботинки на предмет грязи. Да один тот ботинок стоил как полжизни самого Эрена. Что автоматически снижало шанс встретить его снова до минус сотой степени, или какие они там бывают. Мужчина в такой обуви не ездит общественным транспортом. А зря. Эрен бы еще разок с ним прокатился. Однозначно.

От подобных мыслей сердце, гулко ухнув, забилось чуть быстрей. Эрен почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. Но не смущения, о нет. Какое-то необъяснимое и захватывающее чувство. Оно, сродни предвкушению, щекочущими пузырьками вскипало внутри и, лопаясь, переполняло.

На улице голова как-то прояснилась, и жажда кофе вернулась. Крышесносный образ хмурого незнакомца с хищным взглядом и умелыми пальцами не то чтобы померк, но потеснился. И Эрен, одержимый прежней страстью, направился к знакомому зданию, на первом этаже которого манил открытыми дверями Старбакс.

Он знал все кофейни даунтауна и близлежащих районов центра, и эта была не лучшей. Кофе, конечно, был бесподобен, но само заведение так себе. Маленький зальчик, трое барист и вечная давка из страждущих. Сегодня бариста был вообще один, и длина очереди приобрела угрожающие масштабы. Так что пришлось стать частью крошечного душного мирка, насквозь пропитанного ароматами арабики, робусты и карамели.

Эрен выудил из кармана джинсов телефон, убедился, что время пока позволяет ждать, и погрузился в сладостные мечты, прикидывая, чего бы взять на этот раз. Поэтому подошедшего сзади не сразу заметил. Да даже не заметил вовсе, пока не почувствовал, как кто-то остановился вплотную к его спине. Но и тогда Эрен просто сделал короткий шажок вперед, увеличивая расстояние. Не помогло. Навязчивый сосед по очереди почти сразу же двинулся следом, снова впечатываясь в спину. Дальше места для маневра у Эрена не было — ни спереди, где вплотную стояли люди, ни слева, где те же люди закручивались в серпантин очереди. Справа же была стена, поэтому оставалось терпеть. В конце концов, неизвестный сзади ничего больше не предпринимал, разве что сама ситуация была весьма сомнительна, но почти в такой же ситуации находились все вокруг него. Так что Эрен решил быть толерантным и…

Мужская рука как бы невзначай прошлась по его бедру, словно пробуя. От неожиданности Эрен замер, не зная, как реагировать. Пока он решал морально-этическую проблему — закатить скандал или просто уйти, лишив себя долгожданного стакана с латте, рука исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась. Но не успел он вздохнуть с облегчением, как та же ладонь легла на его талию, скользя пальцами вниз. Сквозь ткань футболки погладила низкий пояс джинсов, и выдержка Эрена приказала долго жить.

— Да что вы… — взорвался он, захлебываясь возмущением, но его остановил тихий смешок.

— Простите.

Как обухом по голове. Узнаванием. Воспоминанием. И как подтверждение, сзади вдруг прильнули тесно, странно знакомо прижимая к себе. Эрен громко сглотнул и облизал вмиг пересохшие губы.

— Бывает, — как зачарованный, повторил он, чуть поворачивая голову, искоса глядя через плечо.

Блять, это был ОН. Собственной невозмутимой персоной со скучающей рожей. С охуенными руками. И обалденный больше, чем тогда.

— Приятно сознавать, что ты не всем позволяешь лапать свою задницу, — почти на ухо, с легким смешком, от которого у Эрена на затылке волосы реально встали дыбом. Надо же, а он всегда считал, что это образное выражение. — А только мне, — помолчав, добавил незнакомец, вжимаясь теснее.

— А ты со всеми распускаешь руки? — слова наждачкой продрали пересохшее горло.

— Рассчитываешь на эксклюзив? — еще один смешок, от которого просто разило безграничной самоуверенностью. И от которого у Эрена натурально колени стали ватными.

— Тогда у тебя пять секунд убрать свои лапы, — с восхитительной неуверенностью выдохнул Эрен, выдавая себя с головой.

— Серьезное заявление, — произнесли сзади, но шарить руками по телу Эрена не перестали. — Не пузырись. Шел мимо, увидел тебя.

— И?

— И пришлось тащиться за тобой в эту гребаную забегаловку, — прошептали почти в ухо. — Ну, привет, — почти ласково, чуточку насмешливо, пошло до безобразия.

— Привет, — пробормотал Эрен сглотнув.

А руки тем временем совсем обнаглели. Чуть задрав футболку, невесомо прошлись по бокам, забираясь большими пальцами за низкий край джинсов, и плавно потянули на себя. Эрен почти до крови закусил щеку, чтобы позорно не застонать. И как этот охуенско жуткий коротышка умудрялся творить такое на людях безнаказанно?!

— Тебе лапать некого, что ли? — неубедительно возмутился Эрен, впрочем, прилежно вжимаясь в мужчину.

— Мне нравится тебя, — сказал так, что и не поймешь, то ли стебет, то ли… — Дрочил?

— Что?! — очумев от неожиданности, пискнул Эрен.

— Ну, тогда, после, — хмыкнули сзади. — Дрочил, признавайся?

Задницу знакомо подпихнули упругим, стиснутым тканью штанов.

— Ох блять… — выдохнул Эрен подставляясь.

— Значит, да, — насмешливо, но так горячо, что даже не обидно.

— А ты? — выпалил Эрен прежде, чем успел сообразить что несет.

— Естественно, — не заставил себя ждать ответ. — Представлял, как ты отсасываешь мне.

— Заткнись, а, — прошептал Эрен, ладонями накрывая тонкие, но удивительно крепкие кисти рук мужчины.

От непристойностей здравый смысл свалил, помахав напоследок ошметками самообладания. От мужских скупых ласк удушливые волны настырно обдавали тело, садистки медленно вытягивая оголенные нервы. Рамки приличия с надсадным хрустом треснули осыпавшись. Эрен всем телом подался назад, забыв где он, кто он и что происходит.

— Твой рот наверняка сплошное удовольствие, — прямо огнем по коже, когда Эрен откинул голову назад, прижимаясь влажным виском к виску мужчины.

— Тебе бы понравилось, — забив на все, блаженно хмыкнул Эрен.

Заерзав в сильных руках, хотел было повернутся, увидеть эту хмурую рожу, сейчас стопроцентно удивленную его ответом, но ему не дали.

— Ну почему? — разочарованно.

— Не порть.

— Момент?

— Очарование, — шепотом куда-то в основание шеи.

Мурашки толпой ломанулись по позвоночнику вверх, растекаясь по плечам и вызывая дрожь. И, самое интересное, спорить почему-то не хотелось совершенно.

Очередь двигалась быстрее, чем хотелось бы, но они по-прежнему не размыкали рук. Мир Эрена взрывался разноцветными фейерверками, и он не мог припомнить, было ли такое с ним когда-нибудь прежде. Стальной без всяких примесей цвет, которым его сейчас обволакивало, принадлежал самому ненормальному и сексуальному мужику на свете. Хотя Эрен был таким же ненормальным, раз чуть ли не урчал от удовольствия, когда наглые пальцы скользили по блядской дорожке вверх-вниз и обратно, и снова, и до бесконечности.

От него пахло горьким можжевельником, мхом и ежевикой. Так лес пах на рассвете. И сырой туман. И Эрен чувствовал, что начинает любить этот простой и чистый запах, настолько для себя нетипичный. Впрочем, нетипичным был и его обладатель, похожий на уличного поджарого кота, держащего в страхе весь район. Конечно, мужик, сжимавший в объятьях, был холеным богатым засранцем, но опасностью от него веяло ощутимо. Так, что внутри сладко екало и хотелось добровольно сдаться в рабство. Желательно, сексуальное. Подумав так, Эрен едва заметно проехался задницей по напряженному паху мужчины.

— Прекрати так делать, — выдохнули сзади, злобно сопя в плечо. — А то выебу в ближайшей подворотне.

Эрен довольно хмыкнул, а явно нездоровое воображение уже унеслось в обещанную подворотню. Со стороны они, очевидно, выглядели как вполне себе пара. И никому бы в голову не пришло, что они даже имен друг друга не знают. Впрочем, на них никто и не обращал внимания. Разве что девушка-бариста вопросительно посмотрела на забалдевшую физиономию Эрена, когда они вплотную приблизились к стойке.

— Добрый день, сэр! Что будете?

— Арабиан Мокко, — на автомате выдал он заранее приготовленный ответ, на самом деле витая мыслями за пределами сознания, весь превратившись в обоняние его запаха и осязание его прикосновений.

— Большой?

Эрен снова потерся задницей об упругий бугор, упиравшийся между ягодиц, и согласно хмыкнул своим мыслям.

— Нормальный такой, да, — мечтательно.

Сзади раздалось возмущенное шипение и острые костяшки сердито врезались в бок, заставив охнуть.

— Ах ты, сопляк, нормальный, значит?! — злобно.

Бариста же посмотрела на Эрена с осуждением.

— Кофе, сэр. Вам. Большой?

— А-а-а, кофе… — спохватившись, протянул он, отлипая от мужчины позади себя. — Да, пожалуйста.

Взяв протянутый стакан и расплатившись, Эрен выбрался на улицу, замерев в нетерпении. Очень скоро в дверях возникла и раздраженная физиономия живого воплощения его непристойных фантазий. Мужчина смотрел так, словно готовился убивать, а стакан нес, брезгливо держа двумя пальцами за верхний край.

— Не любишь кофе? — не удержался полюбопытствовать Эрен.

— Люблю. В чашке и за столом.

— Мишленовского ресторана? — ирония все-таки просочилась, паскуда.

— Когда больше пойти некуда, — равнодушно пожал плечами мужчина с кислой миной, словно речь шла о столовке для бомжей.

Эрен не представлял, как можно быть таким мелким и противным, и в то же время выглядеть так круто и самоуверенно. Он против воли улыбнулся, открыто, обворожительно, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как тонкие брови на бледном лице удивленно изогнулись. Стального цвета глаза прошлись по телу Эрена раздевающим взглядом.

— Ты будешь выглядеть лучше без этого тряпья, — равнодушно кинул он, приблизившись. — И главная проблема в том, что ты это уже знаешь.

Эрен, приоткрыв рот от восторга, завис на секунду, но сказать ничего не успел. Телефон в кармане разразился стадом сверчков.

— Твою ж мать, — раздосадовано простонал Эрен, глядя на экран мобильника. — Секунду… — умоляюще прошептал мужчине, отвечая на звонок. — Да! Я уже на месте, буду через… — он скривился, слушая голос в трубке. — Ну правда, бегу прямо вот! Не опоздаю! — скинул звонок и наткнулся на прищуренный взгляд.

— Дела? — как бы между прочим.

— Ну в общем, да, я обещал помочь другу и… и, блять, я уже опаздываю! — с досадой.

— Иди, тебя ждут, — тонкие губы дрогнули в едва уловимой улыбке.

— Да хрен с ними! — возмущенно выдохнул Эрен, вцепляясь пальцами в острый локоть мужчины и прижимаясь. — Я… боже, я так хочу тебе отсосать! — обжигающим шепотом в ухо и немилосердно краснея, жадно вдыхая его запах.

— Обязательно, — отстраняясь с хриплым смешком через силу. — Но не сегодня.

— А когда? — глаза Эрена вспыхнули предвкушением.

— В ежедневник занесешь? — с издевкой хмыкнул тот.

Проклятые сверчки в кармане снова оглушительно застрекотали. Эрен в отчаянии взлохматил волосы, проклиная все телефоны на свете, всех своих друзей и свои обещания заодно.

— Оставь мне свой номер… визитку! Что угодно!.. Блять, да задолбали! — простонал он, когда телефон, вроде умолкнув, опять заорал на всю улицу.

Эрен как во сне наблюдал, как мужчина брезгливо сунул стакан с только что купленным кофе попрошайке и, махнув рукой, пошел вверх по улице.

— Ты издеваешься?! Это, что, типа все? — крикнул Эрен, растерянный, не верящий в происходящее, готовый рвануть вслед уходящей невысокой фигуре.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — донеслось тихим эхом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эта способность называется синестезией. Это особый способ чувственного переживания при восприятии некоторых понятий, например, дней недели, месяцев, имен, названий, музыки, эмоций и много другого. Синестетическое восприятие выражается в том, человек может, например, "видеть" музыку, запах или цвет какого-то явления или слова и т.д.


	3. Трафик

Хайвей плавился. Над почти черным асфальтом дрожащим маревом поднимался раскаленный воздух. Небо тоже было раскаленным, белым, как жаровня. Вдали, над небоскребами, бурой мутной шапкой в неподвижном воздухе висел смог гигантского мегаполиса. Слева же ослепительно сверкала ляписная гладь океана. Солнцу было явно плевать, что раннее утро. Палило.

Это ощущалось даже в салоне автомобиля с работающим климат-контролем. Ривай попробовал было высунуть нос из приоткрытого окна и тут же снова поднял стекло. Горячий воздух, казалось, выжигал легкие. Ну собственно, не очень то и хотелось, рассудил Ривай. Палец привычно скользнул по кнопкам радиостанций на руле, игнорируя опостылевшие новости, восторженных идиотов из утренних шоу и нудных старых евнухов с претензией на обозревателей. Тонкие пальцы замерли только тогда, когда салон наполнился мягкими звуками эмбиента. Выбрав из множества зол меньшее, Ривай с поразительным спокойствием окинул недовольным взглядом плотный поток машин.

Все-таки жилье в престижном районе в центре города имело свои неоспоримые плюсы. Ривай с тоской вспомнил свой холостяцкий лофт и дорогу до здания компании, которая даже пешком занимала не больше получаса. Теперь же он вынужден таскаться черт знает откуда и…

Ривай дернул щекой и медленно отпустил педаль тормоза. Трафик отвратительный. Но нагретые корпуса машин хотя бы двигались, а не стояли, впечатываясь колесами в расплавленный асфальт.

В городе такого пекла не было еще. За ночь мегаполис остыл, а высотные здания пока скрывали улицы от обжигающих лучей потерявшего стыд светила. Пробка тоже рассосалась странным образом, и Ривай довольно выдохнул. Тем более небоскреб, принадлежащий его компании, уже маячил в бурой дымке, плывущей над центром. Но не тут-то было — черный «ягуар» опять благополучно вляпался в дорожный коллапс. Теперь уже, исчерпав весь отпущенный лимит терпения, Ривай раздраженно цыкнул. Его бесило все — жара, пробки, вынужденная жизнь за городом и ежедневные поездки по несколько часов туда-обратно. Его бесило, что он опаздывал, а Ривай ненавидел опаздывать. И пусть идеально отлаженный механизм работы его корпорации не застопорится в отсутствие главы, но все же бесило. И вашу ж мать, как же…

Додумать эту злобную мысль Ривай не успел. Метрах в двадцати от него из знакомого уже кофейного притона на тротуар практически вывалился ОН.

— Вы, блять, издеваетесь, — пробормотал Ривай скривившись.

Какое-то время наблюдал, как пацан вертится на месте, пытаясь не уронить пиздецких размеров стакан, поправить сползавшую с плеча сумку и удержать подмышкой нечто, похожее на кипу макулатуры. При всем при этом смуглая физиономия его лучилась удивительно беспечной, почти счастливой улыбкой. Сдавив пальцами переносицу, Ривай зажмурился. Снова поднял угрюмый взгляд.

Забыть его оказалось трудней, чем подумалось на первый взгляд. Еще после приключения в метро смазливый обладатель русалочьих глаз никак не шел из головы. Не то чтобы Ривай думал о нем сутки напролет, нет. Просто часто ругал себя, что не взял телефон у этой русалки. А стоило остаться одному и прикрыть усталые глаза, как память неслась в вонючий вагон, к кончающему от его рук пацану. А чуть припухлые губы, прямо напротив, запинаясь, шептали совсем недавнее и бесстыжее, отчего у Ривая буквально поджимались яйца. Его хотелось до невозможности. И самое страшное, что не только трахать, пока тот имя свое не забудет. Хотя и это тоже. Но просто обнимать его в переполненной кофейне было до дрожи упоительно. Просто. Обнимать. Чувствовать его тепло, пряный запах парфюма и кожи, и щекочущие прикосновения каштановых растрепанных прядей… Что это за нахрен вообще?!

Продолжая рассматривать чертов источник нетипичных для себя ощущений, Ривай мысленно закатал себе по роже. Решение было принято мгновенно, как и всегда. Пацан с удивительными глазами останется просто сочным эпизодом, так и не распробованным до конца. А жаль.

Сзади пронзительно вякнул клаксон стоящего за «ягуаром» автомобиля. Ривай вздрогнул, словно очнувшись. И внезапно круто вывернул руль, подкатил к тротуару и резко дал по тормозам. Решение проехать мимо оказалось перечеркнутым следами шин на асфальте. Ривай опустил стекло, стараясь ни о чем не думать.

В окне показалась удивленная физиономия с раскосыми глазами и торчащими патлами.

— Оу, мой мистер Великолепный, — губы на смуглой мордахе забавно округлились. — Я скучал, — добавил он быстро, не дав опомниться, видя, что мужчина готовится сказать гадость.

Ривай скривился так, словно все зубы схватило разом.

— Садись, — процедил в ответ.

— А ты уверен, что нам по пути? — сверкая обезоруживающей улыбкой, спросил тот.

— Садись, я сказал, — змеей зашипел Ривай, сощурив хищные прозрачно-серые глаза.

— Обожаю, когда ты командуешь, — с восторгом выдохнул пацан и взялся за ручку двери.

— Без этой дряни, — Ривай брезгливо кивнул на огромный картонный стакан в его руке.

— Эй! Я только что его купил! — возмутилась было жертва кофейной репрессии, но Ривай лишь поднял стекло, всем своим видом показывая, что собирается уехать. — Ладно-ладно! — в несколько глотков приговорив стакан и выбросив ненужную более картонку, он открыл тяжелую дверцу «ягуара» и плюхнулся на бежевое кожаное сиденье.

Ривай стартанул так, что взвизгнули шины, а сбоку обожгло ироничным смешком. Искоса глянул на пассажирское сиденье и перехватил ясный восторженный взгляд зелено-желтых глаз.

— Ты зря так про кофе, — произнес пацан, непроизвольно облизнувшись. — Между прочим, он вкусный.

— Между прочим, это откровенная дрянь.

— Неправда! Кофе вкусный и… и пахнет здорово.

Ривай, не глядя, зацепил пальцами вырез футболки и дернул спорщика на себя. Притянув близко-близко, повел носом в катастрофической близости от соблазнительных губ.

— Хм, и правда, недурно, — вынес вердикт.

— Хах, — невольно выдохнул пацан, потянулся за продолжением, но его уже оттолкнули. — Ты всегда так клеишь парней? — с любопытством, не удержавшись.

— Нет. Обычно достаточно просто свистнуть.

— Ты жутко сексуален в своей наглой самоуверенности, — с легким восторженным смешком. — Мне нравится это в мужиках.

— А мужиками ты называешь тех двух мальчиков, что дрочат тебе в школе? — Ривай криво усмехнулся в ответ.

— Вообще-то, я давно не школьник. Правда, пить мне еще нельзя. Но трахаться уже можно. Это информация на всякий случай, — улыбнулся он одними губами.

Ривай не удержался и глянул на пацана, развалившегося на сиденье рядом. В глазах того творилось такое, что Ривай, скрипнув зубами, предпочел отвернуться и смотреть на дорогу.

— Куда тебя отвезти? — спросил он через какое-то время, пока зеленоглазое чудовище проедало его жадным взглядом.

— А куда хочешь?

Ривай фыркнул.

— Ты не шлюха, а я не твой клиент, малыш, — с непередаваем сарказмом протянул он.

— Тогда в другую сторону, — в тон ответил пассажир.

— Че?

— Ехать. В другую сторону, — ответил тот и белозубо улыбнулся. — Мне в северный кампус.

Ривай снова злобно цыкнул.

— Я могу выйти, — берясь за ручку дверцы.

— Сидеть, - почти не размыкая губ, протянул Ривай. — Даже не думай, что сможешь сбежать от меня.

Зеленые глазищи в ответ на это довольно блеснули.

— Черт, у меня внутри все свербит, когда ты так говоришь, — пацан заерзал, усаживаясь боком на сиденье. — Сразу представляется застенок, стек в твоих руках и…

— И? — Ривай настолько обалдел, что даже обычно прищуренные глаза распахнул, как диснеевская принцесса.

— И-и-и… много всякого интересного, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез довольно протянули четко очерченные губы.

— Спешу тебя разочаровать, извращенец малолетний, — протянул Ривай, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Ничего этого не будет. Буду я, будешь ты и мой член в твоей заднице, — хладнокровно перечислил он. — Ну и во рту, — добавил, с секунду поразмыслив.

— Х-ха, — выдохнул пацан, заливаясь пунцовым румянцем и не сводя с мужчины потемневших глаз. — Может, нахер все? — осипшим голосом проговорил он. — Моя квартира недалеко.

Повезло, что загорелся красный свет. Ривай чуть резче, чем обычно, ударил по тормозам. Потом окинул долгим алчным взглядом красивую мордаху и загорелое тело рядом, все еще юношеское, но уже широкоплечее, поджарое.

— У меня дела, — наконец произнес он с какой-то безысходностью.

— Уверен?

— Да.

Ривай даже сделать ничего не успел — да какой сделать, даже подумать — как пацан потянулся вперед. Нагло прижался всем телом, оказываясь в опасной близости.

— Я каждый день трахаю себя, думая о тебе. Меня даже тянуть не придется, — жарко выдохнул в ухо. Не удержавшись, лизнул мочку. — Не передумал?

Вот когда было время порадоваться удивительной способности не терять выдержку. Ривай до вздувшихся вен на руках стиснул руль.

— Нет, — совершенно ровным голосом.

Зря Ривай надеялся, что теперь от него отстанут. Не тут-то было. Подтянувшись повыше, утыкаясь носом в его волосы, в ухо зашептали такое, что все волоски на теле мужчины встали дыбом. И, собственно, не пряные слова даже заставляли содрогаться, и не охренительное льнущее тело, навязчиво снившееся не одну неделю. Ривай с удивлением понял, что до одури хочет все это чудовище целиком, даже задорный блеск его раскосых глаз, даже восторг, написанный на смазливой роже. А еще дыхание с запахом кофе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я с тобой сделаю за это? — спросил Ривай, нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю. Никогда еще в жизни он не был так серьезен.

— Ох, надеюсь, что сделаешь, — мурлыкнул искуситель, закончив непристойный монолог и откинувшись на спинку сиденья.

— И все равно я везу тебя в кампус.

— Ты гребаный невозмутимый сукин сын, — с невольным восхищением откликнулся тот. — Ты чего добиваешься, м?

— Ну-у, — протянул Ривай с мстительными нотками в охрипшем голосе. — Может, я хочу, чтобы ты скулил, умоляя трахнуть тебя…

— Я буду! — быстро выдохнул пацан, бездумно облизываясь и ерзая на сиденье. Зеленые глаза и без того смотрели умоляюще.

-… или, может, я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь трахать себя всеми игрушками и подручными предметами, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Ривай. От такой перспективы его самого бросило в жар. Мальчишка же на сиденье рядом нечленораздельно пробормотал что-то, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Что?

— Согласен, — краснея пуще прежнего, повторил тот, смотря на Ривая сквозь пальцы. — Можешь меня всего наизнанку вывернуть, только поехали!

— Не могу, — хмыкнул Ривай, с тоской глядя на широко расставленные ноги пацана.

На какое-то время в салоне машины повисла тишина, ненавязчиво разбиваемая только тихими звуками эмбиента из динамиков. Ривай снова закатал себе по роже, опять-таки мысленно, жалея, что нельзя сделать это на самом деле. Помогло бы не думать о том, как будет грубо втрахивать это распутное чудовище в… Собственно, во все вертикальные и горизонтальные поверхности. И ведь будет. Как только время позволит. Просто ебучий случай сводил именного тогда, когда у Ривая не было никакой возможности схватить жертву за шиворот и отволочь до ближайшего отеля.

— Блять, стыдно-то как, — вдруг выдохнул пацан и провел дрожащими пальцами по покрытому испариной лбу. Взъерошил густые каштановые пряди и, кусая губы, уставился в окно на пролетавший за стеклами «ягуара» городской пейзаж.

— Что? — спросил Ривай, кожей ощущая царапающее напряжение.

— Ничего, — упрямо мотнул головой тот. — Знаешь, ты, наверное, не так понял и… В общем, не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я с каждым так.

— Я и не думаю, — спокойно произнес Ривай.

— Но и иметь со мной что-либо ты не хочешь.

Выражение, мелькнувшее в ледяных зрачках мужчины, можно было бы назвать удивлением, но вот только никто этого не заметил. Ривай тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза. Хотелось не то отыметь, не то отпиздить малолетку. Чтобы не воображал себе всякую хрень.

— Руку дай, — ровно.

— Зачем?

— Быстро дал руку, мать твою, — уже шипением сквозь зубы, искоса глядя на несносное зеленоглазое чудовище рядом.

Ухватив горячую протянутую ладонь, Ривай резко прижал ее к паху и сдавленно выдохнул.

— Еще вопросы?

Пацан невольно охнул, а пальцы же его жадно огладили сквозь ткань узких брюк набирающий мощь стояк.

— И если еще раз ляпнешь, что я тебя не хочу, то вобью его тебе в глотку по самые яйца. Уяснил? — ровно, словно о погоде, заметил Ривай. — И это не приглашение к действию, ага. Так что губы закатал, быстро! — фыркнул он, увидев, как на расстроенной мордахе вновь расцветает дурацкая лыба. — Дай телефон.

Под любопытным взглядом Ривай выхватил айфон из пальцев мальчишки, едва те успели снять блокировку. Быстро набрал свой номер и тут же сбросил, стоило только рингтону оборвать музыку. Протянул телефон обратно.

— Новый контакт, Сири, * — обратился он к голосовому помощнику.

— Как записать в вашу телефонную книгу? — раздался в салоне металлический голос.

Пацан тоже вопросительно изогнул брови — ведь они до сих пор не знали имен друг друга. И это уже становилось забавным. Но Ривая было не смутить.

— Русалка, — ответил он, недолго думая, и усмехнулся, когда по его бедру шлепнула загорелая рука.

— Контакт Русалка добавлен в вашу телефонную книгу, — послушно раздалось из динамиков и следом машину вновь наполнила музыка.

— Теперь у меня есть твой номер, — вкрадчиво.

— Ага, — кивнул Ривай.

— И я могу тебе звонить?

— Можешь.

— Круто!

Однако он не успел добавить еще что-либо. Музыка опять плавно стихла, и Ривай, раздраженно цыкнув, после короткого гудка произнес:

— Да.

— Ты опять ушел, не сказав ни слова, — женский голос по громкой связи на весь салон звучал чуть задыхаясь.

— Петра, я перезвоню, — устало ответил Ривай, буквально ощущая на себе удивленный и растерянный взгляд пацана.

— Не перезвонишь, — спокойно возразила невидимая собеседница по имени Петра. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Ты очень хороший, но… тебе плевать.

— Зачем звонишь, если знаешь, что мне плевать? — раздраженно.

— Пытаюсь сохранить хоть что-то ради дочери? — встречный вопрос.

— Я приеду в офис и наберу, все, — словно отрезав, отозвался Ривай и сбросил звонок.

Боковым зрением он видел, как застыл, сжавшись в комок, пацан на пассажирском сиденье, но продолжал молчать. Все возбуждение и безумие как рукой сняло. Снова навалилось безысходностью, скребущейся кошкой прогоняя легкость от простого ощущения рядом с собой зеленоглазого чуда. Надо было что-то сказать, но слова не шли с языка. И его опередили.

— Подружка? — в голосе металлом отливали нарочито беспечные веселые нотки.

— Жена, — ровно ответил Ривай.

В салоне повисла тишина.

— Черт, — наконец не выдержал пацан, взлохматив и так торчащие в разные стороны пряди. — Я… я даже не знаю, что сказать. Ты женат?!

— Хочешь сказать, что не знал? — Ривай вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Откуда бы? — с вызовом.

Ривай пожал плечами и молча поднял с руля левую руку, на безымянном пальце которой холодным блеском сверкнула тонкая полоска белого золота.

— Не моя вина, что ты так хотел залезь ко мне в штаны, что нихрена не видел кроме.

— Блять!

Черный «ягуар» медленно въехал на территорию кампуса.

— Останови, я выйду здесь! — выпалил пацан, хватаясь за ручку двери.

— Никуда ты не выйдешь, — спокойно возразил Ривай. — Куда ехать? Ну? — он чуть повысил голос, не дождавшись ответа.

— Прямо и налево, — едва слышно, глядя в окно

— Гребаная королева драмы, — фыркнул Ривай, раздраженно щурясь. — Это что-то меняет, то, что я женат?

В ответ лишь неопределенно дернулись ссутуленные плечи.

— Не знаю.

— Не хочешь меня?

— До дрожи хочу, — едва слышно.

— Тогда в чем дело, блять?!

Машина давно притормозила у приземистого здания, к главному входу которого стягивались студенты и преподаватели.

— Я пойду.

Ривай не стал останавливать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *автор знает, что Сири не обладает такими возможностями, но автор захотел помечтать, ибо автору очень недостаёт этой функции


	4. Секс

Слова касались сознания вскользь. Эрен на автомате записывал что-то про параболические арки Гауди и расчет кривого стержня. Информация в голове упорно не оседала. Итогом его академической деятельности стал жирный минус в журнале, когда не ответил на банальный вопрос. Радиус же кривизны нейтрального слоя* по-прежнему не шел ни в какое сравнение с чувственным изгибом тонких губ мистера Великолепного.

Осталось только понять, какого хрена он, Эрен, психанул. Ну подумаешь, женат. Ну подумаешь, дочь. А чего он, собственно, хотел? Такие мужики, как гребаный вид каких-нибудь гребаных вымирающих змей. Ядовитый и смертельно опасный. До дрожи прекрасный в своей отвратительности. С трудом пойманный, окольцованный и посаженый в загородный террариум за хреналлион «зеленых». Эрену очень хотелось сунуть руку, просто жуть как. Инстинкт самоубийцы вопил и нашептывал, убеждая, что секс будет из разряда кончить и сдохнуть нахер. Ведь с таким мужиком иначе и быть не могло. Хотелось его до свербежа в заднице. Впервые в жизни, реально. Не под действием алкоголя или наркоты после отрыва в клубе, когда тело и мозг немеют и уже пофиг. И не потому, что «а почему бы и нет», к чему сводились все его немногочисленные связи. А до расплавленного металла по венам и царапающего нутро нетерпения; до холодного пота и нервной дрожи.

Эрен зарылся пальцами в волосы и спрятался за ноутбуком. Делать вид, что слушает, не было никакого желания. Ебись оно все полем через лес. Только бы отсидеть эти пять пар и свалить на выходные. А там… Можно запереться в квартире и коматозить, завернувшись в одеяло. Можно завалиться в клуб с Армином и найти очередное приключение. Предыдущее, к слову, продержалось почти полгода, и Райнер нравился Эрену — высокие мощные блондины всегда были его слабостью. Так вот какого ежа лысого он залип по уши на неприглядного мелкого злобного гнома?! Он не знал ответа. Зато очень хотелось, чтобы этот коротышка трахал его, пока колени не превратятся в сплошной синяк.

Он обволакивал и обступал, обнимал просто своим присутствием. Объятья были жесткие, царапучие, словно наждачка. Эрен же тек и плавился. Ни в ком еще он не встречал такой гремучей смеси самоуверенности, колкости и откровенной сексуальности. На него хотелось смотреть, его хотелось злить, провоцировать. Видеть, как скупо вздуваются желваки на стиснутых челюстях. Видеть равнодушный блеск до жути прозрачных глаз, а в них — тщательно гасимый интерес. И тонкие губы, кривящиеся в невозможно чувственной ухмылке. Самым паршивым же было то, что хотелось спросить, какой цвет он любит и нравятся ли ему ужастики, и была ли у него в детстве собака.

Эрен мысленно застонал и приложился лбом об столешницу. Вот именно из-за таких роящихся в дурацкой голове вопросов присутствие женщины и ребенка в жизни этого мужчины было ужасно. Переспать — не вопрос. Что потом? Ладно, если разбегутся. А если нет? Мимолетные встречи, когда совпадут графики? Бесконечные номера отелей? Ведь квартира — это слишком интимно, слишком не нужно в их ситуации. Но… Эрен был готов рискнуть. И ему очень хотелось верить, что им руководит исключительно желание залезть мистеру Великолепному в штаны, а вовсе не в душу.

Потянувшись, Эрен выудил из кармана штанов телефон. Долго смотрел на черный экран, потом решительно снял блокировку.

«Трахни меня».

Вроде даже не успел отправить сообщение, как телефон завибрировал и пришел ответ.

«я подумаю над этим».

Эрен закусил губы, чтобы не заржать на всю аудиторию. Для равнодушия слишком быстрый ответ.

Крохотный истерично визжащий сгусток мазохизма в самых жутких дебрях души меж тем довольно подвывал.

 

Солнце склонилось к горизонту, оседая за деревья кампуса, когда Эрен вышел одним из последних из учебного корпуса. Даже всматриваться не пришлось — черный спортивный «ягуар» сверкал хромированной сталью и пузатыми боками в аккурат там же, где стоял и утром. Под солнечным сплетением родился безмолвный взрыв, рикошетом шарахнувший в голову, а затем в ноги. Он буквально кожей почувствовал на себе плотоядный раздевающий взгляд и еле устоял, чтобы не рвануть вниз по ступенькам. Армин, друг детства, в-походе-одни-портянки-и-те-пополам, продолжал что-то рассказывать. Тонкий и звонкий, с раздражающим ободком-пружинкой в блондинистых волосах, поднял руку пригладить торчащие патлы Эрена. А тот нетерпеливо кусал губы и нервно дергал широкий ремень сумки на плече.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Армин, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Выглядишь хреново, то ли обдолбался где, то ли лихорадка у тебя, — рассмеялся следом.

Лихорадка, точно. «Меня лихорадит от тебя, слышишь, ты?!» — он впился взглядом в едва различимый в салоне силуэт и криво усмехнулся.

— Нормально, устал просто, — сказал вслух и вытер покрытый испариной лоб.

— Может, оттянемся? Мне шепнули, в центре открылся новый клуб, и вот, смотри, — он с видом фокусника вытянул из кармана яркие флаеры.

— Не в этот раз, прости. Хочу завалиться и спать часов тридцать, — поморщился Эрен, которого уже трясло от нетерпения. Был бы девкой — по ногам уже текло, а так пока только молнию на узких джинсах ощущал чуть ярче, чем обычно. Он даже руки засунул в карманы, чтобы Армин не заметил пляшущих пальцев.

— Ну как хочешь, — кивнул сдаваясь Армин. — Тогда до понедельника? — и по привычке обнял Эрена за талию.

— Давай, ага, — тот потрепал друга по спине, взглядом проследив, пока блондинистая макушка не скрылась за углом здания.

Дверцу машины Эрен открыл рывком, оглушительно хлопнул и налетел на застывшего в сумраке салона горячим смерчем, обжигая дыханием и шепотом, цепляясь за плечи, впиваясь в губы. Целовался жадно, отчаянно, прикусывал, скользя юрким языком в невольно приоткрытый рот. Что-то шептал сладкое, непристойное и путался пальцами в черных волосах. Страстно льнул всем телом, целовал виски и острые скулы, и нетерпеливо расстегивал кожаный ремень, уткнувшись пылающим лбом в мужскую шею.

Пальцы чутко огладили между ног и чертовски быстро пробрались к нему в штаны. Потянули в сторону резинку, позволяя наполовину вставшему члену выскользнуть наружу. И тут же обхватили его основание, чуть потягивая вверх.

— Блин, даже круче, чем представлял, — хрипло выдохнул в тонкие губы, шальным взглядом ловя разгорающееся пламя в прозрачно-серых полуприкрытых глазах. Облизнулся смачно, сполз вниз и, высунув язык, заскользил вдоль ствола, заканчивая поцелуем на головке.

Мужчина дернулся, рвано выдохнул, жадно наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век. Эрен довольно заурчал, лизнул головку, обводя ее кругом. Прихватил губами крайнюю плоть, оттягивая и тут же зализывая, ритмично сжимая основание в ладони. Не спешил брать в рот, дразнил, наслаждаясь запахом и вкусом, языком толкаясь в маленькое отверстие на кончике. Снова выцеловывал мокрые дорожки вдоль ствола, дожидаясь, пока прозрачная влага не выступит на вершине. И тогда уже с довольным стоном втянул губами головку, широким мазком слизывая капли. Эрен обсасывал его, словно чертов чупа-чупс и с блаженным урчанием уступил, когда запутавшиеся пальцы в его волосах потянули ниже.

Это было понятно без слов, и Эрен позволил члену соскользнуть глубже, ткнуться налитой головкой в нёбо, но мужчине этого оказалось пиздецки мало. Ладонями собрав густые рваные пряди, он потянул, направляя, одновременно приподнимая бедра. И Эрен снова подчинился. Безропотно впустил его в горло, одним движением, словно только этим всю жизнь и занимался. Ткнулся носом в аккуратно постриженный лобок, выгибая шею как можно сильнее.

Не давая отстраниться, мужчина снова вскинул бедра, вбиваясь в судорожно стискивающее горло. Но Эрен продолжал сосать, кайфуя и задыхаясь, глубоко насаживался и быстро поймал верный ритм. Собственное возбуждение лишь обостряло ощущения, и, повинуясь ему, Эрен терся о сиденье с прытью течной суки и рвано дышал. Его руки вцепились в бедра мужчины, и это тоже не нуждалось в пояснениях. Мужчина выгнулся дугой, упираясь лопатками в спинку сиденья, быстрыми короткими толчками трахая покорно распахнутый рот. И долго терпеть такое было выше всяческих сил. Закусив пальцы, он кончил, а получивший свободу Эрен резко дернулся, принимая сперму ртом, а не горлом.

Приподнялся на дрожащих руках, пока мужчина переводил дыхание и тер лицо ладонями, приходя в себя. Поймав его мутный сытый взгляд, приоткрыл мокрые от слюны и смазки припухшие губы. Чуть вытолкнул языком белесые капли наружу и тут же чмокнул, засасывая их обратно. Улыбнулся, наблюдая, как мужчина обалдело смотрел на это.

— Блять, что ты творишь, а? — хрипло, сглатывая.

— Тебе же нравится, — довольно хмыкнув, ответил Эрен

В следующую секунду его поцеловали, жадно слизывая с губ безумие случившегося.

— Ривай, — выдохнул прямо в губы мистер Великолепный.

— Эрен.

 

Ривай выцеловывал кожу над вырезом его футболки. Прямо по кромке. Длинной цепочкой поцелуев. Нетерпеливые руки оглаживали бока, забираясь под тонкий хлопок.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя?

— Блять! — Эрен выронил ключи и ткнулся лбом в прохладное дерево двери. — Если ты не прекратишь, я кончу.

— От одних поцелуев и слов? — Ривай зарылся носом в пряди на затылке.

— Оттого, что это ты, придурок, — едва слышно пробормотал Эрен сглатывая.

Ривай самодовольно хмыкнул и присел, цепляя пальцами связку ключей, но подниматься не спешил. Обхватил ногу Эрена, скользнул вверх, касаясь внутренней поверхности бедра. Потянулся выше, оглаживая, а потом сжал затянутую в узкие джинсы задницу.

— Я бы взял тебя прямо тут, — проговорил Ривай выпрямляясь.

— А я бы дал! — Эрен улыбнулся через плечо.

— Не сомневаюсь даже.

В квартиру они буквально ввалились, на ходу избавляясь от задолбавшей уже одежды и на ощупь пробираясь в спальню. Как подростки зажимались у стен, рвано целуясь, и спотыкались через мешающие штанины.

— Свет включи, — прошептал в поцелуй Ривай и отстранился. — Хочу видеть тебя.

Эрен нырнул в темноту, и почти сразу же загорелся напольный светильник из рисовой бумаги. Мягкого приглушенного света оказалось вполне достаточно для жадных глаз любовников.

— Я был прав, — выдохнул Ривай, толкнув Эрена на постель и с секунду любуясь раскинувшимся перед ним загорелым телом. — Без тряпья тебе гораздо лучше.

— Нравится? — спросил Эрен, закидывая руки за голову и физически ощущая на коже хищный взгляд.

— Сойдет, — хмыкнул Ривай, опускаясь на колени на постель и нависая над ним.

Фыркнув, Эрен тут же утянул его на себя, вжимаясь, обнимая, ища и находя тонкие твердые губы. Прикусил нижнюю, втягивая в рот, пьянея от вкуса и сильных ладоней, сжимавших лицо. Ему нравилось, как Ривай целовался, жестко и по-хозяйски неторопливо, решительно вторгаясь в покорный рот. И Эрен выгибался в его руках, шептал всякий бред и широко разводил ноги, приглашая и провоцируя. Каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что Ривай обычно скуп на ласки, но почему-то сейчас не сдерживал себя. И от осознания, что это для него, безжалостно сносило крышу. Он тихо урчал под умелыми руками и недовольно шипел, когда ласка обрывалась. А припухлые от поцелуев губы, твердящие, как мантру, «еще… еще», дурманили Ривая почище коллекционного виски.

И на вкус Эрен оказался для него таким же — пряным, с горчинкой, как горный мед, и терпким. Ривай зацеловывал подрагивающий живот, скользя чутким языком в аккуратную выемку пупка, чувствуя, как пальцы в волосах упрямо давят вниз, и резко вскинул голову. Обхватил основание налитого члена, почти ткнувшегося в лицо. Слегка потерся щекой о горячий ствол. Эрен невольно подался бедрами вперед и рвано выдохнул, кусая губы. Ривай чуть потянул рукой вверх и остановился.

— Ну? — не вытерпел Эрен и приподнялся на локтях.

— Я жду извинений, — усмехнулся Ривай, ловя расфокусированный взгляд.

— За что?!

Ривай закатил глаза и фыркнул.

— Сегодня утром. В машине. Все твои пошлости, сопляк, от которых у меня весь день звенели яйца.

— Ты шутишь, — ерзая, срывающимся голосом пробормотал Эрен, готовый скулить от разочарования.

— Не думаю, — хмыкнул Ривай. — Ну что? Давай, Белоснежка, или мне до утра тут ждать? — по его губам скользнула плотоядная усмешка.

— Блять, — выругавшись, Эрен не знал чего ему хочется больше — разреветься или заржать. В паху тянуло, и горело, и пульсировало, но сильные пальцы сжимали, словно издеваясь. — Прости? — прошептал он, приподняв бровь. Улыбка же вышла пошлой и обещающей.

— Непременно, — хмыкнул Ривай — А что еще?

— Я так больше не буду? — в русалочьих глазах Эрена плескались черти. Он с трудом удерживался на локтях и краснел маковым цветом. — Пожалуйста, — прошептали искусанные губы, — отсоси мне… Рив-вай…

И теряясь в диком возбуждении, увидел, что контрольным в голову стало произнесенное с придыханием имя. Вздрогнув от ощущения стекавших по спине мурашек, Ривай провел сомкнутыми пальцами вдоль его ствола вверх, собирая тонкую кожицу к вершине, размазывая текущую смазку, и следом вобрал член в рот до основания. Сразу. Эрена выгнуло. Всхлипнув, он толкнулся глубже, хватая мужчину за волосы, вбиваясь ему в глотку. И Ривай принял, выгнув шею и тяжело дыша, оставляя яркие отметины от коротких ногтей на его бедрах.

Отсасывать он умел виртуозно, хотя делать этого не любил из-за брезгливости. С Эреном же все было иначе, и хрен его разберет почему. Обсасывать и вылизывать его было в такой кайф, что все плыло перед глазами и пальцы невольно поджимались на ногах. Особенно когда слышал сбитое дыхание вперемешку со всхлипами и чувствовал несмелые прикосновения к своему лицу. Он пах потрясающе и на вкус был бесподобен, и в этом Ривай убеждался раз за разом, утыкаясь носом в коротко стриженный лобок и слизывая вязкую соль с блестящей головки.

— Блятьблятьблять, — выгибаясь, хрипел Эрен, теряя контроль от вида ритмично втягивающего щеки мужчины. — Ты лучший, чтоб я сдох!

Ривай хмыкнул, с громким чмоканьем выпуская изо рта готовый взорваться член. Вытер мокрые губы тыльной стороной ладони и резко подался вперед.

— Из уст сопляка комплимент сомнительный, — выдохнул он, смачно целуя дрожащие губы и пересохший рот. И Эрен с урчанием засосал его почти до гланд, обвивая руками и ногами, ритмично потираясь бедрами.

— Агрх-х, — хрипло выдохнул он в поцелуй, когда мужская рука надавила на расслабленное и пульсирующее кольцо мышц, осторожно проникая внутрь.

— Неужели больно? — прямо в ухо.

— Мало, — облизывая губы и пытаясь натянуться на пальцы.

— Да что ты, — проведя носом по его щеке, вдыхая запах полупьяного от страсти и желания пацана.

— Мхм-м, — ласкаясь. — Трахни меня, Ривай. Трахни меня… трахни, трахни, — горячечным шепотом. Глаза горели зачарованными самоцветами.

Почувствовал улыбку на коже, и в следующую секунду его ловко перевернули на живот, ладонь по-хозяйски скользнула между ягодиц, снова задевая влажный от испарины вход.

— Я так тебя хочу, ты бы знал, — выдохнул Эрен и зажмурился, приподнимая бедра и позволяя настойчивым пальцам ласкать себя.

— Вижу, — шепотом на ухо и прикусив мочку. — Где смазка?

— Там, и резинки там же, — Эрен мотнул головой в сторону прикроватный тумбочки и замер, слушая, как Ривай рыщет в ящике. Потом услышал шуршание упаковок с презервативами и чпокающий звук, от которого все волоски встали дыбом.

— Задницу подними.

Эрен по-кошачьи выгнулся, вставая на колени, и прогнул спину. Его потряхивало в предвкушении.

— Такой открытый, — прошептал Ривай, чуть растягивая его ягодицы в стороны и алчно вбирая взглядом дрогнувшее расслабленное кольцо мышц. — Правда трахал себя каждый день и думал обо мне? — легкий смешок.

— Иди ты, — выдавил в ответ Эрен и вздрогнул, когда Ривай прицельно сплюнул на приоткрытый вход. А следом туда же ткнулся пластиковый тюбик.

— Тихо, не дергайся, — Ривай подхватил его одной рукой под дрогнувшие бедра, а другой медленно выдавливая смазку прямо в сжавшуюся дырку. — Расслабься, давай.

— Куда столько? — срывающимся голосом.

— Хочу, чтобы ты тек, Эрен, — шепотом и током по нервам, перекатывая на языке буквы безумно красивого имени.

От такого ответа оставалось только всхлипывать. А спустя всего пару минут он уже выл в голос, пряча пылающее лицо в подушки и подмахивая вздернутой вверх задницей. Ривай трахал его пальцами, постепенно добавив третий, большим массируя скользкую от смазки промежность.

— Громче, малыш, — потребовал он, заталкивая их так глубоко, что Эрен не выдержал и заскулил, выгибаясь. — Ты безумно сексуально стонешь, — смачный шлепок по ягодицам. — Давай, для меня…

Он согнул пальцы, с нажимом касаясь простаты, и Эрен захлебнулся криком, перешедшим во всхлипы. Судороги одна за другой накатывали на дрожащее тело, и сколько это продолжалось Эрен не знал. Он только чувствовал долбящие его пальцы и слышал хлюпанье собственной задницы да свои истеричные стоны. Когда же Ривай, наконец, резко надвинул его бедра на себя, член ткнулся в открытый вход, соскользнул и проехался между раскрытых ягодиц.

— Рив-вай, — почти истерика в голосе, — пожалуйста…

Ривай сдавленно втянул в себя воздух — никто еще не произносил его имени с такой интонацией. То ли возбуждение было во всем виновато. Снова подпихнул Эрена, не входя, наблюдая, как член пачкает поясницу и ягодицы текущей смазкой хотя, казалось, куда уж больше.

— П-пожалуйста… — исступленно, раскрываясь сильнее, чувствуя, что просто сдохнет от стыда и желания.

— Тш-ш, — с тихим смешком Ривай отстранился, упираясь большими пальцами в подрагивающее текущее кольцо мышц. Скользнул внутрь, растягивая в стороны. — Ты охуенен внутри, ты знаешь это?

Эрен почувствовал, как Ривай еще раз сплюнул на дрожащий вход, и так, должно быть, безобразно мокрый от расплавленной вытекающей смазки.

— Тебе идет быть грязным, — прошептал он, жадно целуя ямочки на пояснице. — Как сучка в течку, моя сучка.

Эрен взвыл, зажмуриваясь и вгрызаясь в угол подушки.

— Господибоже, — на одном дыхании. — Да выеби уже!

Его опрокинули на спину. Подхватив под колено, Ривай резко развел его ноги еще шире и уверенно толкнулся в изнывающее тело. Эрен подавился криком, выгибаясь, насаживаясь, вбирая. Пьянея сразу, хватаясь за простыни.

— О, черт… — пробормотал сдавленно, сглатывая.

— Что еще? — откликнулся шипением сквозь зубы Ривай, чудовищным усилием удерживая себя, до багровеющих отметин стискивая ногу в ладони.

Изогнувшись, Эрен замотал головой и откинулся, прижимая ладони к лицу. Не дождавшись ответа, Ривай скупо качнул бедрами. От узости вроде бы растянутого Эрена из легких вышибло весь воздух. Вышел почти до конца, и на этот раз толкнулся чуть глубже, окидывая распростертое перед собой тело мутным от вожделения взглядом. Катастрофически не хватало русалочьих глаз и пунцовой от непонятного смущения мордахи.

— Руки убрал, — потребовал он, вышло хрипло и почти зло.

Эрен замотал головой, одновременно пытаясь сомкнуть бедра.

— Быстро, блять, Белоснежка хренова, — цыкнул Ривай, рывком разводя ему ноги вновь.

Эрен невольно прыснул от смеха, но тут же, всхлипнув, закусил губы и отнял ладони от лица. Нельзя было не подчиниться низкому голосу, отравой льющемуся в уши.

— В глаза смотри, — едва слышно. И следом толчок, плавный, глубокий, почти до конца.

Не разрывая взгляда, стараясь навсегда запомнить эти раскосые глаза с чудовищно расширенными зрачками. С россыпью золотистых искр на дне. Безумные. Шальные. Они утягивали в омут, что не выбраться. А Ривай и не хотел. Интересно, сколько в него вообще войдет?

— Мой, — проговорил он, скользнув губами по колену у своего плеча, и с усилием толкнулся еще раз, до конца.

Эрен только охнул, но глаз не отвел. А дальше как сорвало. Ривай размашисто и грубо втрахивал его в постель, жестко впиваясь пальцами в смуглое тело. Эрену только и оставалось, что скулить и задыхаться в эйфории, довольствуясь скупыми ласками. Все его попытки дотянуться до собственного болезненно возбужденного члена грубо наказывались безумным темпом.

— Ну нет же, — не выдержав, взмолился Эрен, кусая губы и не сводя с него мокрых от слез глаз. — Разреши…

Ривай лишь сильнее двинул бедрами под каким-то немыслимым углом, и все недовольство Эрена перешло в утробный хриплый крик.

— Рив-вай! — он словно специально запинался, не представляя, как это сносит крышу мужчине.

— Давай, малыш, еще, — хищно оскалился Ривай, вколачиваясь в до одури желанное тело.

— Рив-вай, — уже более осмысленно, с тенью обольстительной улыбки на припухших губах.

Эрен извернулся, утягивая мужчину на себя, увлекая в дикий поцелуй, в надежде хоть на миг прекратить сумасшедшую гонку. Ривай набросился на вкусные губы, кусаясь и вылизывая, давая себе и своей русалке секунды отдыха. Эрен с довольным урчанием вторил его медленным движениям, изгибаясь, и старался теснее прижаться к любовнику измученным членом. Но Ривай без труда разгадал его, отпрянул и усмехнулся, небрежно проходясь ладонями по дрожащим ногам и бедрам пацана.

— Тш-ш… Ты кончишь без рук, обещаю.

— Ну нет же… — проскулил Эрен, беспомощно выгибаясь.

Но Ривай и так уже решил, что тайм-аут затянулся. Он глубоко и грубо толкнулся в хлюпающую задницу. Эрен надрывно застонал, подчиняясь своему мужчине, дрожа как одержимый от редких ласк, млея и сжимаясь.

Член беспомощно шлепал по мокрому от смазки животу, и в слова Ривая не очень-то верилось. Хотя от бесконечной долбежки уже накрывало так, что он мог только шептать одно-единственное имя, теряясь от запредельных ощущений. Ривай давно вздернул его бедра выше, почти согнув пополам, с каждым толчком намеренно проезжаясь головкой по простате, срывая с искусанных губ хриплые стоны. Но даже в полном экстазе Эрен продолжал ловить его ритм, подавался навстречу, чувствуя, как нервы затягивает в гигантскую пружину, грозящую вот-вот лопнуть сорвавшись. И она сорвалась. Без рук, как и обещал Ривай. Эрена прошибло чудовищным разрядом наслаждения, и ударные импульсы понеслись по пресыщенному телу. Его выгнуло, сжало, затрясло, обдавая волнами запредельного удовольствия, уже пресыщенного вышвыривая в действительность.

— О, черт…

Ривай усмехнулся.

— Тебя трахали не так, моя маленькая блядь, и не те, — прошептал он, оглаживая дрожащие ягодицы пацана. Изогнувшись и продолжая лениво двигаться, жадно слизал перламутровые капли с его живота.

Эрен даже сказать ничего не успел. Только успел подумать, что никогда еще не был так счастлив, как в тот момент, когда Ривай назвал его своей блядью. Его расслабленное тело развернули, утыкая лицом в подушки и наваливаясь сверху. Он не возражал. Только чуть приподнял бедра, снова впуская Ривая в себя, и надрывно застонал, сдаваясь окончательно. И сколько это продолжалось он не знал, потерявшись в грубых ласках, бесконечном удовольствии, в сбитом дыхании любовника. Новый оргазм, не такой острый, но более насыщенный и какой-то удушливый, заставил обессиленно всхлипывать, зовя Ривая по имени.

И Ривай на этот раз потерял наконец-то контроль, не вынеся частых сокращений тела под ним. Он кончил, в последнем рывке вбивая Эрена в постель и вцепившись зубами в его потный загривок. Упал сверху, мгновенно ослабнув, ослепнув, не в силах даже вдохнуть, вымотанный до предела.

— Мой, — придя в себя, пробормотал обжигающе и хрипло в ухо, проводя носом по шее.

— Твой, — выдохнул Эрен, выворачивая руку за спину и теснее прижимая к себе любовника. — Бля, ты чемпион мира по траху, вот серьезно. У меня жопа, наверное, дымится.

Ривай хмыкнул, скатываясь с пацана, и откинулся на сбитые простыни. На пол шлепнулись нахер забытые и никому не нужные презервативы.

— Нормально, — произнес он, смачно приложив ладонью аппетитные половинки. — Улетная задница у тебя, малыш.

Эрен продолжал лежать на животе и довольно жмуриться. Он видел, как стальной цвет человека рядом шел трещинами, в которых просвечивала мягкая лазурь. Ему никто не объяснял, но он почему-то и сам догадался, что это редкое зрелище. И что стальным Ривай останется навсегда. Но иногда, как сейчас, на нем будут появляться лазоревые трещины.

Когда горячие пальцы потянулись убрать мокрые пряди его рваной челки, Эрен едва заметно улыбнулся, как-то уютно и по-домашнему. Словно они уже сотню лет были вместе. Смешно наморщив нос, он провалился в сон.

 

Телефон разрывался от звонков, отчаянно жужжа вибрацией по полу. Эрен медленно выпадал из сна, постепенно соображая, почему такой сладкой истомой скованно тело. Точно, Ривай! Безжалостно трахавший его полночи. И как в подтверждение этих мыслей, его хозяйским жестом сгребли в охапку и прижали к себе. На губах Эрена расплылась довольная сытая улыбка. Но телефон бесил адово. Осторожно потянувшись, он на ощупь нашел скинутые у постели джинсы, карман в них, а в нем источник противного гула.

— Нахер всех, — пробормотал Ривай, притягивая к себе Эрена и прихватывая зубами кожу на плече.

— Проще ответить, — шепнул он и, не открывая глаз, нажал на прием вызова. — Да, — вышло слишком сипло, но плевать.

— Кто это? — после короткой заминки произнес недоумевающий женский голос.

— А кому вы звоните? — также не открывая глаз, спросил Эрен. Голос почему-то казался смутно знакомым.

— Своему мужу, — холодно раздалось в ответ. — Я, так полагаю, он рядом с вами?

Эрен дернулся, выпутываясь из мужских рук, и рывком сел. Липкий ужас, продравший его от макушки до пяток ледяной теркой, заставил забыть даже про резь в заднице и тянущую спину.

— Что случилось? — едва слышно спросил Ривай, силясь в предрассветных сумерках разглядеть лицо пацана.

Эрен испуганно затряс головой, стискивая металлический корпус в пальцах.

— Молчите? — продолжал голос в трубке. — Не знали, что он женат? — горький смешок и вздох.

«Знал», — хотелось осадить, но почему-то не смог.

— Неудивительно. Сомневаюсь, что он сообщает обо мне каждой своей подстилке.

Эрен вздрогнул, как от пощечины.

\- Удивительно другое, — слова падали равнодушно, не свысока, но было мерзотно от сквозящей в них жалости. — Удивительно, что на звонок ответили вы. Я знаю о его… увлечениях, так что вас в его постели перетерплю, как и других. Но вам не кажется, что отвечать на чужие звонки — перебор?

— Это вышло случайно, — бесцветным голосом произнес Эрен, — и это не оправдание.

— Ясно, — легко согласился голос. — Вам понравилось?

— Что? — опешил Эрен.

— То, что он делал с вами, — так же невозмутимо. — Вам понравилось?

— Простите, но вас это… — выпалил Эрен и заткнулся, прикусив губы.

— Не касается? — легкий смешок. — Возможно…

Женщина продолжала говорить, и Эрен вдруг понял, что это далеко не первый раз. Для нее не первый. Противно не было. Было тоскливо. От понимания, что он, конечно, не был первым. И скорее всего, не станет единственным. И так будет всегда. Быстрый или не очень секс, ночной звонок и Ривай уйдет, оставив его в остывающей смятой постели. Дернул на себя скомканное покрывало, завернулся в него, но это не могло согреть заледеневших пальцев.

— Чего вы хотите? — произнес устало, перебивая поток ненужных слов.

— Чтобы он был нормальным? — горькая усмешка. — Чтобы вас не было? Не знаю. Передайте ему, что он обещал дочери провести с ней целый день завтра. Я не смогу объяснить ребенку, что у папы новый любовник и поэтому он не придет.

Ватная тишина, погасший экран. Эрен несколько минут тупо смотрел на телефон в своей руке, а потом перебросил его Риваю. Плотнее закрутился в тряпку, надеясь, что она сдержит волнами накатывающую нервную дрожь.

— Кто это был? — наконец спросил Ривай, садясь на постели и с удивлением смотря на собственный айфон на смятых простынях.

— Твоя жена, — чересчур спокойно. — Прости, я думал, это мой телефон звонит.

Ривай цыкнул, запуская пятерню в спутанные волосы. Эрен не смотрел на него, кутаясь в дурацкое покрывало. И чувствовал себя тоже по-дурацки. Самое же смешное было то, что винить, кроме себя, было некого. Сам не устоял. Сам позволил. Почему-то хотелось раскроить голову об угол комода. Хотя ну что такого случилось? Ну переспал с женатым мужиком, с кем не бывает. Однако в короткой жизни Эрена еще ни один парень из его постели не отправлялся к своей второй половине. Может, поэтому на языке скапливается кислый привкус… одиночества.

— Эрен, — позвал Ривай тихо.

Он вскинул голову и увидел, что тот уже одет. Как в армии, хмыкнул про себя.

— Все хорошо? — снова спросил Ривай, застегивая часы на запястье и проверяя мобильный.

— Волшебно, — едва улыбнулся Эрен.

Тонкие брови недоверчиво дрогнули, но Ривай не возразил.

— Проводишь?

Уже в темном коридоре Эрена обхватили, прижали к стене, проворно забираясь жадными руками под защитный кокон покрывала. Настойчивые губы поцеловали упоительно, но по-прежнему было холодно.

— Я позвоню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * все это имеет отношение к архитектуре, которую изучает Эрен.


	5. Звонки

Больше грязи, холода и пробок Ривая раздражали, пожалуй, только телефоны. До жути бесило видеть бесконечные вереницы людей, бесконечно разговаривающих по бесконечным телефонам. Мегаполис был полон телефонами — телефоны в руках, телефоны на столах, носы, кажется, навечно засунутые в глянцевые светящиеся экраны. Да кто вам звонит-то все время, что вы не выпускаете отполированные железяки из рук, все время удивлялся Ривай. Он, владелец крупной инвестиционной компании, от силы отвечал на пару звонков в день. Кто и что заставляет неряшливую домохозяйку из пригорода не затыкаясь вещать что-то в зажатый плечом телефон?

За последние восемнадцать часов Ривай был готов отречься от своих прежних взглядов на людей с телефонами в руках, будто в вечном ожидании звонка. Отречься торжественно и с помпой.

Он обещал Эрену позвонить и позвонил. Вечером того же дня, когда его наконец-то все оставили в покое. Позвонил и наткнулся на стену глухого молчания — Эрен не брал трубку. Голосовую почту Ривай игнорировал как явление, и все три звонка ушли в небытие. Как уснул — не помнил, а проснувшись, первым делом схватил телефон, совсем как те, кого он от всей души презирал еще позавчера. День прошел мимо. Ривай же время от времени бросал взгляды на темный экран в какой-то смутной… надежде и с желанием кого-нибудь убить.

В понедельник утром айфон уже привычно равнодушно светился заставкой и напоминанием о деловых встречах. От Эрена ничего. Кивнув своим мыслям, Ривай отправился в душ, выпил чашку кофе, а телефон все молчал. Молчал он и позже, когда Ривай подъезжал к зданию компании, поднимался в свой кабинет и пока сидел на совещании, слушая докладчиков вполуха. Члены совета директоров украдкой переглядывались, потому что ни разу еще никто из них не видел, чтобы владелец компании не выпускал из рук мобильный. Более того, они знали, что в компании телефоны не особо приветствовались, если это не касалось работы. А Ривай меж тем выучил номер наизусть и мог набрать его с закрытыми глазами, держа руки за спиной. Толку от этого умения, правда, было ноль целых хрен десятых — тишину по-прежнему разрезали только падающие в бесконечность гудки.

Вечер облегчения не принес. Солнце почти село за рваную линию городского горизонта, но атмосфера все еще была удушающей. Нагретые за день стальные, зеркальные и каменные здания щедро раздавали накопившийся жар. Закинув айфон подальше, Ривай толкался в бесконечной пробке из даунтауна, пока впереди не замаячил знакомый бульвар с разросшимися платанами. Странное было ощущение — сидеть в машине и пялится на безнадежно темные окна маленькой квартирки в одну комнату на втором этаже старого дома. Такого с Риваем не случалось даже в юности в эпоху первой влюбленности. Не удержался и сам хмыкнул над ходом своих мыслей. Он вообще не понимал, что делает здесь. Показательно не отвечая на звонки, пацан динамил его, разве нет? Хотя Риваю не удалось уловить сути почему. Эрен сам же ему написал. Они оба хотели одного и того же, трахались всю ночь до одури, а теперь что?

Теперь же он за каким-то хером сидит тут в своем понтовом «ягуаре», как извращенец в кустах, и злобным взглядом сверлит широкие и темные провалы окон в надежде на чудо, не иначе. И приходилось скрипеть идеальными зубами, понимая, что хрена с два он стал бы все это делать из-за очередной смазливой рожи. И что именно поэтому дал ускользнуть Эрену в метро, именно поэтому сам ушел, оставив его посреди улицы с дебильным стаканом кофе в руке. Будь это просто секс, все закончилось бы месяц назад, и стало бы уже неинтересно.

Ривай презрительно скривился, отметая эту идею. Быть того не может, серьезно?! Он не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, он верил в секс. И чем жарче был объект желания, тем сильнее была вера. А пацан был просто адово пламя, Ривай чувствовал и, более того, видел в его глазах. От его запаха закипала кровь. От его шепота лопались нервы. От его взгляда выносило на орбиту. Ночь с ним стала первой дозой. Он понимал это, его ломало и ему хватило смелости признаться самому себе. Последний раз высунув нос из окна, Ривай с досадой сплюнул, и «ягуар» резко снялся с места.

В окне на втором этаже колыхнулась штора.

Самым непростым оказалось не думать о нем вечерами. Длинными, мутными. Что он вообще делал в это время раньше, до Эрена? Ривай понятия не имел. Такое впечатление, что до и не было ничего. И почему он не прошел, не проехал мимо, когда была возможность. Какая нелепость…

Пряные воспоминания были тщательно скрываемой драгоценностью. Влажные пряди волос в пальцах, мокрый рот, пьяные от желания глаза — они все были прекрасны по отдельности. Но все вместе создавало живой и горячий образ, осязаемый и вполне реальный. Настолько, что Ривай передернул пару раз в душе, не удержавшись.

А еще странно, что после Эрена не осталось чувства сожаления, которое всегда наваливалось после мимолетных связей. Не было и брезгливости, желания смыть с себя чужой запах и прикосновения. Наоборот, безумно хотелось вылизать загорелое тело от пяток до макушки, языком собирая соль с кожи и даже медленно сочащуюся сперму из растраханной дырки. Ривай жалел, что не сделал этого. И, походу, уже не сделает. Потому что вредный сопляк по-прежнему не отвечал на звонки.

К концу недели злость и неудовлетворенное желание достигли апогея. Ривай срывался на всех в радиусе километра, изредка набираемый номер молчал. Попавшая под раздачу, а вернее, под неуемное желание Петра не разговаривала с ним уже трое суток. И это избавляло Ривая от необходимости объясняться, почему пару раз за ту ночь он назвал ее Эреном. Да собственно и объяснять он ничего не собирался в принципе. Когда-то давно, идя на поводу у семьи и бизнеса и связывая себя с этой женщиной, он уже расставил все точки над i. Его привлекали мужчины, и в гораздо большей степени, чем женщины. А один совершенно определенный сопляк с раскосыми глазами — особенно. Почти сводил с ума. И в этом никто не виноват. Просто так случилось.

Поэтому Ривай нисколько не удивился, на следующий день обнаружив себя на ступеньках его дома. Уютный тихий бульвар немного в стороне от шумной артерии мегаполиса успел уже порядком набить оскомину. Нет, в другой раз Ривай непременно бы заинтересовался старинной архитектурой, ажурными заборчиками и неповторимой индивидуальностью каждого дома, выходившего на зеленую улочку, но сегодня его больше волновало другое. А именно — как попасть в парадный вход одного из этих чертовых покойных домишек. На его удачу из витражных дверей выползала старая грымза, не пришлось ждать и пятнадцати минут, сидя на нагретых за день каменных ступеньках. Сухенькая дама с фиолетовыми волосами и с мерзким кудлатым пуделем на руках зашамкала в спину взлетавшему по ступенькам на второй этаж Риваю что-то про полицию. Было плевать. Коротко и нервно ударил он по кнопке звонка, едва не выломав к чертям собачьим. От злости и нетерпения дергался глаз.

— Открывай, мать твою, я знаю что ты дома, — отчетливо произнес в наступившей тишине. Было слышно как за дверью поскрипывает паркет. — Давай, Белоснежка.

— Прекрати меня так называть! — приглушенно.

— Тогда открой эту ебаную дверь и скажи мне это в лицо.

Щелкнул замок, и в дверном проеме появилась большеглазая физиономия с возмущенно насупленными бровями и с совершенно не в тему закушенной губой. А в следующую секунду Ривай уже вжимал это строптивое чудовище в стену, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. Целовал грубо, до боли сжимая пальцами скуластое лицо и глотая рваные стоны и вздохи. Прикусил нижнюю губу, оттянул ее и снова набросился на распахнутый в немом крике рот. Засасывая до глотки, жадно облапил пацана за задницу и дернул на себя. Эрен всхлипнул, подался вперед, вцепляясь в Ривая мертвой хваткой, и со звериной страстью кинулся в омут его ласк.

Внутри все горело, с хрустом лопалось, и сердце грохало где-то в ушах. Что-то черное, злобное выло в Ривае лютым зверем, растворяясь во вкусе губ и кожи, в уступчивой покорности тела и чувственном отблеске зеленых глаз. Он даже не понял, когда настойчивые пальцы пробрались к нему в штаны, выпуская почти вставший член. С глухим стоном Ривай уперся руками в стену и откинул голову назад, скупо подаваясь в горячие ладони. Из-под полуприкрытых век он видел, как Эрен смачно сплюнул в ладонь, и стало еще мокрее, еще упоительней, пальцы заскользили легче, выбивая из легких весь кислород. А острые белые зубы играясь прихватили его подбородок. И тихий смешок Эрена мириадами крохотных игл по оголенным проводам нервов.

Обжигающее, тянущее желание бешеной пульсацией било в виски. И шальные глаза напротив горели диким нетерпением и восторгом. Ривай схватил его за шею, мазнул языком по влажным губам и развернул. Рывком сдернул с Эрена растянутые домашние штаны, нарочно небрежно задев резинкой его стоящий мучительно дрожащий член. Раздвинул крепкие ягодицы, сплюнул на пальцы и ввинтился ими в горячее нутро. Надрывный восторженный скулеж расплавленным воском осел на коже. Пацан сжался и выгнулся, безвольно откидываясь назад, подставляясь долбящим сзади пальцам и ласкающей ладони.

Но нежность Ривая не длилась долго. Внутри все еще было тесно, однако ждать становилось невыносимо. Прижав к стене, заставил его отставить задницу и толкнулся вперед.

Конечно, было хреново, и Эрен задушено хрипел, прогибаясь и царапая стену. Но Ривай давил снова и снова, выходя, сплевывая на судорожно сжимавшуюся дырку, пока не заполнил пацана целиком. Подхватив его под живот, Ривай плавно толкнулся вперед. Всхлип. Еще вперед. И снова всхлип. И так до бесконечности, пока Эрен не сорвался на крик, когда волна саднящей боли схлынула, уступая место тянущему наслаждению.

Ривая не хватило надолго. Безумная узость Эрена и его сдавленные стоны, звенящее от желания собственное тело не дали и пяти минут. Ладонь сомкнулась на изнывающем члене любовника. Пальцы двигались невесомо, заставляя Эрена надломленно кричать, балансируя над пропастью между почти разрывающими толчками сзади и невыносимо нежными движениями руки. И Ривай столкнул его в эту бездонную пропасть и следом кончил сам, вбиваясь в него на последнем дыхании.

Отстранился. Легко обхватил ослабевшее тело и прижал к себе, и уже вместе с ним по стене сполз на пол. Сознание возвращалось из небытия, и морок перед глазами отступал. Наваливалась одуряющяя истома, и теплое дыхание, щекочущее шею, было единственно важной вещью на свете. Ривай мимолетной лаской запустил пальцы в непослушные пряди.

— Какого хера ты молчал? — не вытерпел.

Эрен удобней устроился головой на его животе и пожал плечами.

— Надо было подумать.

— О чем?

— О принципе самоорганизации вселенной.

— Ну конечно же, — хмыкнул Ривай.

— Ну конечно, — в тон ему ответил Эрен, вскинул на него глазищи и, протянув руку, убирал прилипшие ко лбу черные пряди. Неожиданно для себя Ривай потянулся за ладонью, как соскучившийся по ласке кот.

— И что надумал?

— Что мне нравится с тобой трахаться, — вздохнул Эрен, впрочем, вполне довольный итогом своих размышлений.

— Бля, вот это сейчас было мило до жути.

— Я тоже так думаю, — довольная ухмылка. — А еще я думаю, что хочу жрать. Китайская кухня или пицца?

— Пицца, — не раздумывая ответил Ривай.

— Идеально! — Эрен натянул штаны, перекатился и, мокро чмокнув Ривая в губы, пошлепал босыми пятками в комнату.

 

— Ну?

Пацан удивленно приподнял брови и затолкал в рот очередной кусок пиццы, размазывая сок по подбородку. Ривай показательно поморщился, глядя, как он торопливо вытирается дешевыми бумажными салфетками, только усугубляя состояние своей физиономии.

Они сидели прямо на полу и ели пиццу из коробки. Эрен радостно хлюпал выпрошенным у Ривая пивом, Ривай же демонстративно пил чай, держа объемную кружку шиворот навыворот. Сейчас он аккуратно отложил недоеденную корку в коробку, пафосно вытерев уголки губ. Эрен, наблюдая эту картину, рассмеялся от души.

— Ты такой сноб, это так мило, — протянул он, словно специально облизывая пальцы.

— А ты свинья, и это нихера не мило, — фыркнул Ривай, многозначительно выгибая бровь. — Ну давай, спрашивай, хочется же.

— Да я все выяснил давно, — отмахнулся Эрен, присасываясь к бутылке с пивом. — У тебя очень редкое имя, — пояснил он, опережая вопрос, — Ривай. Никогда такого не слышал. Вот то есть вообще. Стоило забить его в поисковик, как я узнал даже размер твоих трусов.

— Интернет это зло, — Ривай хмыкнул, но не так что бы уж недовольно.

— Определенно, — легко согласился Эрен. — Единственное откровение для меня, что ты не ешь корки от пиццы, — по губам скользнула лукавая улыбка. — Ну и еще почему ты женился.

Ривай какое-то время молчал, собираясь с мыслями.

— А почему бы мне не жениться? Это было удобно, снимало многие вопросы и домогательства семьи, — сказал он наконец, пламенно желая, чтобы мальчишке этого хватило и не пришлось все рассказывать от Адама и Евы.

— Но ты же гей, — возразил Эрен.

— Скорее, би. Но это не меняет сути.

— Да? И как это? Трахаешь ее, а думаешь обо мне? — Эрен сказал это вроде как между прочим, но Ривай уловил напряжение в голосе.

— Так и было, — легко согласился он. — Даже назвал ее твоим именем.

Эрен, сделав глоток, поперхнулся и закашлялся, зажимая рот ладонью. Зеленые глазищи недоуменно хлопнули.

— Только не делай неправильных выводов, — поспешно осадил его Ривай, приваливаясь спиной к креслу позади себя.

— И не собирался, — передернул плечами Эрен, но глупейшая довольная лыба уже растекалась по губам.

— Ага, я вижу.

Ривай не сводил с пацана прищуренных глаз. Растрепанный, не без его усилий, в какой-то дурацкой застиранной футболке и босой он выглядел чертовски сексуально. Его не портила даже отвратная бутылка выпрошенного пива — эй, мне скоро двадцать один! — и крошки от пиццы. Поймал себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо разложить его прямо тут, на полу, среди разбросанных носков, книг и тетрадок, пиццы и еще бог знает чего. И только спустя бесконечно долгое мгновение сообразил, что никогда прежде ему не пришло бы в голову такое непотребство. Ривай и в постель-то не к каждому ложился, а чтобы вот так, среди бардака… Нахмурился и перехватил взгляд раскосых глаз. Эрен смотрел настороженно, с любопытством и губы его что-то беззвучно шептали.

— О чем ты думаешь? — едва слышно проговорил он, усаживаясь на подогнутые ноги и с интересом внимательно глядя на Ривая.

— О том, что у тебя жуткий свинарник.

Пацан рассмеялся и на четвереньках подполз к Риваю, отставил забранную у него из рук чашку с недопитым чаем и оседлал его бедра. Прильнув, несколько раз ритмично потерся бедрами, изображая волну, нависая над Риваем и едва дыша.

— А сейчас?

— Что от тебя разит, как от пивной бочки, — недовольно скривился Ривай, откидывая голову назад, но руки ухватили крепкую задницу и дернули на себя более чем красноречиво.

— Ах-ха-а, — сорвалось с припухлых губ.

Эрен продолжал двигаться в каком-то медленном блядском темпе, невыносимо елозя и потираясь, и Ривай очень скоро почувствовал эффект от его незамысловатых движений. Зеленоглазое чудовище тоже это ощутило и чуть прикусило губу, стараясь загасить улыбку. Риваю же сквозь разрастающийся алый морок захотелось убить того, кто научил его такому. Совершенно идиотское чувство, называемое ревностью, приподняло свою маленькую змеиную башку. К чему вообще?! Это просто секс. Просто. Секс. Но блять, почему ж так сладко сжимается все внутри от зелени смотрящих сверху вниз глаз, а желание кастрировать его предыдущих любовников растет?!

— Что мы будем делать, Ривай? — прошептали губы напротив.

Он вздрогнул. Сглотнул. Попытался сбросить сковывающее оцепенение и не смог.

— Трахаться, как кролики? — неожиданно хрипло.

— И что это будут за отношения? — настороженно.

— Самые честные?

— Прекрати отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

— Я не смогу жениться на тебе, — хмыкнул Ривай грубее, чем хотелось бы. — Если ты об этом.

— Нет, — поспешно.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— Не знаю, — спустя целую вечность.

Ривай отстранился и перехватил погасший ускользающий взгляд. Он видел и, наверное, понимал, что творится с Эреном, но что он мог ему предложить? Пока он и сам смутно представлял, какое место в его жизни занимает этот зеленоглазый пацан. Секс был на десятку по личной пятибалльной шкале, но и только. Дальше постели Ривай не заглядывал. И был бы рад, отнесись Эрен к нему так же — как к отличному сексу без обязательств. Долгоиграющему сексу без обязательств, потому как Ривай вовсе не собирался бросать его.

— Значит, только секс? — словно уловив его мысли, спросил Эрен.

Ривай кивнул.

— Без обязательств с твоей и моей стороны?

Еще один едва заметный кивок.

— То есть, если я захочу встречаться с кем-то другим, ты меня отпустишь?

Ривай и тут заставил себя кивнуть, хотя отчего-то сразу же захотелось посадить это чудовище на цепь.

— И не жалко будет меня отдавать, а, Ривай?

Не жалобно, не тоскливо, а даже нагло и вызывающе. Сильнее работая бедрами. Ривай сжал ладонями крепкую задницу, сдавил, вжимая в себя.

— Я трахаю тебя так, что имя свое забываешь, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Найдешь лучше — благословлю, блять.

— Самовлюбленный сукин сын, — рвано выдохнув, жадно сминая тонкие кривящиеся губы.

А Ривай будто только этого и ждал. Нырнул руками под растянутую резинку штанов Эрена, нарочно царапая кожу ягодиц, пробираясь к припухшему входу в тело. Чуть надавил, словно пробуя, и Эрен дернулся от острой рези.

— С-стой, — сглотнул, потянулся куда-то, чем-то грохая и шебурша в тумбочке, и в следующую секунду в ладони Ривая оказался тюбик смазки.

Натягивать Эрена в этот раз было несказанно легче и приятней. Да и он не сжимался и не вздрагивал, как одержимый, от каждого толчка. Сам безостановочно двигал задницей так, что у Ривая перехватывало дыхание и галактики скакали перед глазами очумевшими зайцами. А еще вскипала глухая ненависть ко всем любовникам этого чудовища, научившим его этим премудростям. Эрен что-то шептал запредельное, а Ривай плавился от его мягких движений и горячей тесноты. Целовал горьковатые губы с привкусом хмеля и был уверен, что ничего вкуснее в своей жизни не пробовал. И эта блядская медитация выкручивала вены и нервы, грозясь порвать к чертям, удушливая, солено-сладкая, пряно-пьяная. Настолько сюрреалистичная, что финал жутким взрывом похоронил последние крупицы реальности. Во всей вселенной Ривая не было ничего, кроме всхлипывающего на его плече Эрена и смуглой кожи, пахнущей пиццей.

— Вздумаешь сморкаться в меня — урою, — лениво выдавил из себя Ривай и невольно улыбнулся, когда пацан над ухом фыркнул и рассмеялся.

И мерзким дежавю, словно ножом взрезая тишину комнаты, раздался звонок. Один, второй, третий. Телефон умолкал на полминуты и снова трезвонил, мешая забыться. И Ривай не выдержал, бросил взгляд на светящийся совсем рядом с коленом Эрена позабытый айфон и поднял его с пола.

— Да? — чувствуя, как в руках напряглось доверчиво прильнувшее тело.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты задержался на работе, — раздалось приглушенно из динамика.

— Нет, — ровно ответил Ривай, смотря в потемневшие глаза отпрянувшего враз Эрена.

— Мог бы и солгать.

— Мог бы, — охотно согласился Ривай, удерживая пытающегося вывернуться из его рук пацана. — Но не буду.

Не удержал. Эрен выскользнул, легко вскочил на ноги и быстро вышел из комнаты.

— Иногда твоя прямота убивает.

— Роль жертвы тебе не идет, Петра, — Ривай прижал телефон к плечу, застегивая штаны и приводя в порядок одежду. — Мы оба знали, на что подписываемся.

— Оно оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось.

— Сочувствую и уже сожалею о тех днях, когда ты не разговаривала со мной.

— Можешь опять меня изнасиловать в своей извращенной манере, и я снова замолчу.

— И ты звонишь сейчас, чтобы сказать мне об этом? — поморщившись от раздражавшего разговора, Ривай поднялся с пола, сделал глоток остывшего чая. — Уволь меня от демонстрации своей оскорбленной благодетели. Не помню, чтобы раньше ты жаловалась.

— Ты отвратителен, Ривай.

— А ты начинаешь бесить своими претензиями. Не первый раз все это происходит, но идиоткой ты выставляешь себя именно сейчас. Что изменилось?

— За десять лет, что мы женаты, ты никогда не называл меня другим именем. Вот что изменилось.

Ривай сбросил звонок. Иногда Петра раздражала до белого каления. Но в одном она была права — происходившее с ним в этот раз не укладывалось в привычную схему. Увлечения в его жизни появлялись и исчезали, не оседая в памяти ни именами, ни лицами. Ривай не тратил свое время на свидания и ухаживания, это было ни к чему. Все что имело значение — секс, остальное побоку. Если предмет вожделения набивал себе цену, Ривай шел дальше, забывая тут же. Но не в этот раз. Почти подросток с глазами невозможного цвета и дыханием с запахом кофе сломал к чертям всю систему, засев в печёнках. Ривай думал о нем, и это было неправильно. Ривай мог трахнуть его в первую же встречу, но не сделал этого. Отчего-то отпустил и во вторую, и в третью. И целую неделю, что мальчишка динамил его, он места себе не находил. А получив его снова, мог думать только о следующем разе. Чистой воды сумасшествие, тягучее и разрушительное. Кислотное.

Сзади едва слышно хлопнула дверь, Ривай обернулся. Эрен вышел из ванной, куда сбежал в начале разговора с Петрой, и сейчас стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку.

— Мне надо идти, — произнес Ривай, делая пару шагов к нему.

Пацан чуть приподнял брови и кивнул. Глаза прятал, а Ривай старался не замечать засунутых в карманы рук. Прошел мимо в коридорчик, пару-тройку часов назад бывший свидетелем звериной страсти, глянул мельком в зеркало и обернулся. Эрен отлепился от стены и нехотя подошел.

— Я позвоню, — произнес Ривай, берясь за ручку двери и потянулся к пухлым упрямо сжатым губам, но Эрен отступил.

— Не стоит.

Ривай прищурился, но не сказал ни слова. Только внутри стало как-то гулко. Перехватил ускользающий русалочий взгляд, требуя объяснений, пока безмолвно. Пока спокойно.

— Я не смогу так, прости, — через силу выдавил из себя Эрен. — Думал, что смогу, но нет, ничего не получается.

— Давай попробуем, — очень тихо произнес Ривай, даже быстрее, чем сообразил, что говорит.

Мальчишка отчаянно затряс патлатой головой. Ривай отпустил чертову дверь и вцепился в его плечи, дернул на себя, прижал, но Эрен вывернулся, разве что не отскочив.

— Не могу я, слышишь, — быстро, лихорадочно, скрестив руки на груди, словно отгораживаясь. — Мне мало тебя на пару часов раз в неделю. И я не хочу реветь, когда ты уходишь. Хватило прошлого раза и сейчас. Больше не хочу.

Взгляд Ривая заметался по призрачно белеющему в темноте скуластому лицу. Нихера не видно! Только общие контуры и иногда какой-то смазанный блеск раскосых глаз.

— Эрен, — шаг вперед.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, слышишь, — как заклинание, обреченно, широко распахнув и без того преизрядные глаза. — Не надо… Уходи. Пока я не прирос к тебе так, что не отодрать.

И ударило пониманием, как электрическим разрядом пробило. И жутко стало, и пусто, и что-то ворочалось, разрывая нутро голодным зверем. Ривай отступил. Потянулся к двери, открыл. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как навсегда исчезнуть, это сжавшийся Эрен, затравленно смотрящий из-под рваных прядей челки.

Вылетев из дома на залитый светом фонарей бульвар, Ривай попытался вздохнуть полной грудью, но почему-то не смог. Что-то сместилось внутри, разладилось, оставив разъедающий привкус горечи.


	6. Другой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ, эрурен, если плюемся, то осторожно и в сторону

Слово осень было внезапно золотым. Бледным, отливающим желтизной, с яркой травянистой серединой и бездонно-голубым отблеском сентябрьского неба. Оно переливалось, как пылинки в солнечных лучах, и тихонько мерцало ранними звездами. Эрен любил осень, причем всякую. Любил и серо-сизую в алых росчерках страсть сентября, и карамельно-желтую травяную ностальгию октября, и ноябрьские песочно-бурые с багрянцем слезы. Именно осенью предметы, явления и просто мир вокруг совпадали с видением Эрена, что порождало необъяснимую цветовую гармонию, от которой захватывало дух.

От мастерской Армина до Центрального парка было неблизко, но Эрена не смущали расстояния. Закинув сумку на плечо и заткнув уши наушниками, он пошагал вперед, в уме прикидывая, где лучше перехватить стаканчик кофе. Дышалось, на удивление, легко. Впрочем, после мастерской начинающего художника с ее извечными запахами красок, растворителей, всевозможных пропиток и грунтовок даже загазованный воздух мегаполиса был за счастье. Нет, Эрен не жаловался и с удовольствием помогал и будет помогать другу дальше, но иногда голова шла кругом от всей этой дряни. Хотелось на воздух. И даже на природу. До природы было далеко, а вот до парка — в самый раз.

Сжимая в пальцах огромный стакан кофе и жадно вдыхая дурманящий запах, растекавшийся из-под крышки, Эрен легко сбежал по ступенькам с шумной улицы в парк. Гравий хрустко шуршал под подошвой кед, над головой в еще пышных кронах багровеющих кленов кричали сойки, и чем дальше уходил Эрен вглубь оазиса на карте мегаполиса, тем уже становились дорожки и реже попадались люди. Это было в самый раз. Никого не хотелось видеть, хотелось просто покоя и возможности побыть наедине с самим собой хотя бы жалкие полчаса.

Подопнув попавшийся на дорожке крупный камешек, Эрен вышел к любимому пруду и оценил обстановку. Странно, но все скамейки были заняты, благо хоть мамаш с детьми тут не наблюдалось. Две девчонки на ближайшей лавке что-то рассматривали на экранах своих планшетов и временами тихо прыскали от смеха, подталкивая друг друга локтями. Дальше сидела пожилая пара с собакой. Их сосед, тучный господин в твиде уткнулся в свою газету и изредка зачем-то смотрел в небо. Парень с девушкой занимали четвертую скамейку; на пятой же, самой дальней, там, где пруд изгибался причудливой каплей, в одиночестве сидел мужчина. Эрен, справедливо подозревая в твидовом господине любителя почесать язык на политические темы, прошаркал кедами мимо и, мельком улыбнувшись единоличному владельцу пятой лавки, с размаху приложил зад по соседству.

Отхлебнул кофе, поставил стакан рядом и вытянул из кармана проспект грядущей выставки современного искусства. Собственно, из-за этого Эрену понадобилось на свежий воздух, а также гигантская порция кофе и возможность уединения. Он расправил недешевую лощеную бумагу, вкусно пахнущую типографской краской, и глаза против воли сами запнулись за выбившее из колеи имя.

Ривай Аккерман.

Эрен понятия не имел, что Ривай еще и меценат. Конечно, тогда он что-то читал в инете, но пропустил мимо как ненужное. А оказалось вон как — выставка молодых и неизвестных художников, в которой принимают участие и работы Армина, целиком и полностью оплачена из частного фонда Аккерманов. На последней странице даже фотографии имелись — «мистер и миссис Меценат» на открытии очередного молодежного центра в августе. Эрен небрежно скользнул взглядом по миловидному женскому лицу. Рыжая. Красивая. Кажется милой и доброй, но в уголках тонких губ твердые складки. И взгляд слишком режущий. Такой же, как у него. Петра была багровой. Тревожный властный цвет.

Ривай был все такой же — удивительного серо-стального цвета, сверкающего и чистого. Впрочем, прошло всего-то пять месяцев, как они расстались, не начав… ну не начав того, что можно было бы. Эрен вглядывался в тонкие неказистые черты кислой физиономии, на которую по случаю была натянута жутковатая улыбка, и понимал, что скучает. Пиздецки скучает. Он был в жизни Эрена всего лишь неделю, катастрофически мало. Но этого хватило, чтобы жизнь разделилась на до и после. Как-то сама и незаметно.

Эрен отбросил проспект, подхватил стакан и сделал пару глотков остывающего кофе. Полез в сумку, долго копался там, пока не вытащил на свет большую сдобную булку. Она крошилась и пахла кардамоном, но жирные лоснящиеся лебеди в пруду с удовольствием бросались на швыряемое Эреном угощение.

— Любите современное искусство?

Эрен вздрогнул и оглянулся на соседа по лавке.

— Простите? — переспросил он, вынимая из ушей наушники.

Мужчина улыбнулся — приятная улыбка — и кивнул на брошенный проспект выставки.

— Заметил, как вы изучали. Любите современное искусство?

— Терпеть не могу и суть не понимаю, — пожав плечами, ответил Эрен, продолжая швыряться булкой в лебедей. — Просто в этой выставке участвуют работы моего друга, — добавил он, в вежливом молчании мужчины распознав невысказанное вопрос.

— О, как жаль, — с легкой улыбкой ответил незнакомец с такой непередаваемой интонацией, что Эрен невольно уставился на него.

— Вам жаль, что у него выставка? — он непонимающе насупил брови, пытаясь уловить суть ответа мужчины.

— Вовсе нет, — снова улыбнулся тот. — Жаль, что у вас есть друг.

Эрен растерянно хлопнул длинными ресницами, зачем-то покраснел, с удвоенным азартом кроша булку. Лебеди за ним не успевали.

Мужчина тем временем вытащил из внутреннего кармана лощеный квадратик и протянул его вконец растерявшемуся Эрену.

— Эрвин Смит, — представился он.

Эрен мельком глянул на визитку — только имя и телефон, но бумага дорогая, и типография дорогая. Поднял глаза на собеседника. И мужик сам был дорогой. Такой же, как Ривай, если не круче. Темный костюм и песочное пальто тончайшего кашемира сидели безупречно на мощной фигуре, а ботинки сверкали неприкосновенностью. Дорогие часы, дорогой парфюм — Эрен страсть как любил коллекционные запахи и неплохо в них разбирался — и дорогой галстук. Широкий узел чуть ослаблен и воротничок сорочки расстегнут. Глаза Эрена скользнули выше, откровенно рассматривая мистера Смита. Загорелый. Классный. Эрену вообще нравился такой типаж — широкоплечие, крупные блондины с голубыми глазами и твердой челюстью. Не такой, конечно, охуенный секс в чистом виде, как Ривай, но тоже хорош.

Если по-честному, то Ривай вообще тут рядом не стоял. Мелкий, макушкой еле до носа Эрену доставал, жилистый и тонкий. А еще бледный как смерть с жутким взглядом воспаленных глаз из-под тяжелых век. И характер мерзкий на редкость. И вообще, самый… Эрен заткнул свой внутренний монолог, понимая, что никого не обманет, и в первую очередь себя. Ривай по-прежнему сидел огромной занозой в его жизни. Огромной и болезненной. Взгляд сам собой метнулся на сиротливо лежащий проспект. К черту.

— Эрен, — произнес он, пряча визитку в карман. — И Армин мне просто друг, — добавил он чуть тише.

— Ну что ж, приятно познакомиться, Эрен, — улыбнулся Смит, не сводя заинтересованного обволакивающего взгляда. — И я рад, что Армин просто друг.

Эрен поднял на него раскосые глаза и усмехнулся. Мужчина был золотисто-охряного цвета, почти как кофе.

 

— Ты очень красивый, — произнес Эрвин, подходя со спины и целуя Эрена в висок. Как всегда. Мягко и заботливо. Со сдерживаемой страстью. — Само совершенство… 

Они были вместе уже почти полгода, и это были самые странные полгода в жизни Эрена. Эрвин ухаживал до дрожи красиво, как в классических фильмах Голливуда, засыпая комплиментами, цветами и подарками. При всем при этом совершенно ничего не требуя взамен. То есть абсолютно. То есть они так и не переспали ни разу. Были оперы и балеты, премьеры всего чего только можно и благотворительные балы, куда следовало выряжаться в смокинг и улыбаться, пока скулы не сводило от усердия. Были рестораны и поездки в Европу на каникулы. Были томные длинные вечера в шикарном пентхаусе Эрвина на хрен пойми каком этаже. И все это заканчивалось одинаково — Эрен в лимузине Смита отправлялся домой, как Золушка после бала.

Он, вообще, не понимал, что происходит. Эрвин нравился ему и нравился сильно. И Эрен видел, что Эрвин хотел его, но почему-то никогда не трогал. Только поцелуи, только ненавязчивые ласки и длинные разговоры обо всем на свете. И все провокации Эрена обламывались на корню легкой улыбкой и шепотом «Не сегодня, малыш». А когда, хотелось крикнуть в ответ, но Эрен молчал, почему-то принимая правила игры.

— О чем задумался?

Эрен вздрогнул, скинул надоевшие лоферы и босиком прошел в гостиную. Эрвин, уже без пиджака, сидел в широченном кресле и лениво потягивал коньяк.

— О тебе, — не стал увиливать Эрен, останавливаясь напротив.

— Как интересно. Поделишься?

— Охотно, — кивнул Эрен, улыбаясь. — Мы вместе полгода.

— Завтра будет, — согласно кивнул Смит, с нежностью смотря на него поверх бокала. — Я приготовил тебе сюрприз.

— Вот и об этом я тоже хочу с тобой поговорить, — закатил глаза Эрен, плюхаясь на ковер у ног Эрвина. — Ты что-нибудь делаешь как нормальные люди? — спросил он с улыбкой.

— То есть? — Смит чуть приподнял брови.

— Ну вот это все, и цветы, и подарки, и твои ухаживания… Черт, Эрвин, это пиздец как мило и романтично, но… — он подался вперед и положил руки на колени мужчины. — Ты понимаешь, что другой уже тысячу раз выдрал бы меня во все пихательные и дыхательные? — Эрен чуть закусил губу, смотря на мужчину снизу вверх. — А ты сам меня отталкиваешь.

Смит вздохнул и поставил бокал на низенький столик около кресла.

— Вот ты о чем, — протянул он и уставился на Эрена странным взглядом. — Малыш, в жизни есть не только секс.

— Мне двадцать, Эрвин, — рассмеялся Эрен, обнажая жемчужные зубы, — и секс — это восемьдесят процентов моей жизни!

— Туше, — улыбнулся мужчина и, накрыв большими ладонями руки Эрена, потянул его на себя, усаживая к себе на колени. — Тебе не хватает секса? — поцелуй за ухо.

— Пиздецки, — выдохнул Эрен, прильнув к мужчине и жарко дыша ему в шею. — Знаешь, — хмыкнул он, зарываясь пальцами в золотистые жесткие пряди, — я даже сначала думал, что, может, ты любишь просто смотреть или еще чего… или ты… ну это…

— Импотент? — усмехнулся Смит.

— Ну типа того, — покраснев, признался Эрен, ласкаясь и покрывая поцелуями солоноватую кожу. — А потом я нашел вот это, — его пальцы проворно сползли вниз и огладили мужчину между ног. Член, на ощупь впечатлявший размерами даже в спокойном состоянии, с готовностью дрогнул, отзываясь на прикосновения.  
Эрвин резко выдохнул и облизнулся.

— Эрен…

— Нет, — Эрен зажал ему рот ладонью, — ответь, почему ты не хочешь меня?

— Я хочу, — сглотнув, ответил мужчина.

— Тогда почему не трахнешь? — отчаянно, прямо в губы.

— Потому что ты не готов.

Эрен отпрянул настолько резко, что едва не слетел с колен. Однако Смит его удержал.

— Объясни, — потребовал он.

— Ты не готов к другому мужчине, — просто ответил Эрвин и мягко улыбнулся, увидев, как брови сошлись к переносице. — Сначала выслушай меня, а потом закипай, хорошо?.. Когда мы встретились, ты же с кем-то порвал недавно, я прав? И это был весьма болезненный разрыв, судя по всему. Ты был, как ледышка, и только недавно начал оттаивать… Ты слишком важен для меня, Эрен, чтобы испортить все скоропостижным сексом.

Эрен застыл. Никогда он не думал, что его можно читать как открытую книгу. А вот Эрвину это удалось, и от этого было почти стыдно. Потому что он все равно упрямо продолжал помнить Ривая. И хотя его образ чуть стерся и померк, длинными одинокими ночами мерещилась удушающая страсть и хищные глаза, казалось, пожирающие живьем. Эрен не хотел его видеть. Эрен не хотел его помнить. Эрен хотел забыть его как можно скорее. И желательно с этим мужчиной, на чьих коленях он сейчас сидел верхом и который так чуток. И главное, Эрвин был готов пустить его в свою жизнь. Он уже пускал, везде появляясь с Эреном и не скрывая их связи.

И насчет секса Эрвин тоже прав, подумалось Эрену. Ведь он бросался на него вовсе не оттого, что хотел. А потому что так надо, так правильно, так было проще поскорее перечеркнуть в памяти другого.

Эрен потянулся вперед, прогибаясь в пояснице и почти ложась сверху на мужчину. Прильнул к четко очерченным губам, мягко сминая их. Целовал долго, с упоением урча. Но руки Эрвина по-прежнему покоились без движения на талии Эрена, и последнего это явно не устраивало.

— Ну же, — прошептал он, ерзая на мужских коленях. Еще шире развел ноги, приподнялся, медленно терся бедрами и рвано дышал в приоткрытый рот. И очень скоро ощутил затянутой в джинсу задницей впечатляющий набиравший мощь стояк. Улыбнулся развратно, облизывая пухлые губы, приглашая, и с восторгом застонал, когда Эрвин, сдаваясь под бесстыжим напором, набросился на него.  
Большие сильные ладони были сразу везде. Они скользили по спине и томительно изогнутой пояснице, ерошили, зарываясь, каштановые пряди, оглаживали бедра и колени, мяли задницу и тут же принимались расстегивать пояс низких джинсов.  
Эрен всхлипывал и жмурился, когда Эрвин подхватил его под руки, откидывая назад, покрывая выгнутую шею чувственными поцелуями, языком спускаясь в яремную впадину. Эрен цеплялся за него как утопающий, льнул горячо и шептал всякий бред, но перед зажмуренными веками настырно мелькала хмурая физиономия. Вздрогнув, он распахнул глаза.

— Что такое? — сквозь поцелуи, не отрываясь, пробормотал Смит, когда тело в его руках напряглось.

Эрен отчаянно затряс головой, притягивая голову мужчины ещё ближе и вжимаясь в него всем телом.

— Нет-нет, — сбивчиво. — Просто поцелуй меня.

И нервно дрожащие губы накрыло мягким, обволакивающим, утягивая в медленно вскипающий вулкан страсти. Он пытался забыться, но выходило хреново. Тело откликалось на прикосновения Эрвина, млея от напора крупных ладоней, от его запаха и чувственных щедрых ласк. Однако внутри царапало мелкой наждачкой, шоркало и ныло. Оно все должно быть не так! Не надо этой убивающей нежности! Этих медовых тягучих ласк не надо! Пурпурное марево желания разгоралось, захлестывая с головой, но для сумасшедшего экстаза не хватало металлического привкуса стали и твердых беспощадных губ, жестких пальцев и насмешливого хищного взгляда.

В спальне на широченной постели смуглую кожу холодили безумно дорогие простыни, голову кружил какой-то неуловимо восточный запах, а безумно роскошный мужчина вжимал в постель, властно подчиняя себе. Осторожно и бережно тянул, глотая задушенные хрипы Эрена, зацеловывал каждый дюйм лоснящейся от испарины кожи, уверенно толкая в водовороты наслаждения. Эрвин словно плевал на себя, все удовольствие даря только ему, и глаза жарко вспыхивали с каждым несдержанным стоном юного любовника. Осаживал каждый раз, когда Эрен торопил. И еле сдержал себя, когда наконец толкнулся в упоительную узость.

Эрвин был крупный. От волны тугой тянущей боли Эрен задохнулся, хватая истерзанными губами как-то вмиг накалившийся воздух. Выгнулся, насколько позволяло тяжелое тело сверху, и истерично всхлипнул, когда мужчина наконец вошел целиком.

— О черт, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, смаргивая слезы и стараясь расслабиться. — Больно, блин…

— Давай остановимся, — прошептал Эрвин приподнимаясь. Невольные слезы на удивительных раскосых глазах резали сердце на куски.

Но Эрен лишь крепче прижался, обнимая талию любовника ногами.

— Продолжай, — выдохнул едва слышно и распахнул рот в немом крике, когда Эрвин плавно толкнулся вперед.

Когда секс перестал быть пыткой, Эрен так и не понял. Боль не прошла, но отступила на второй план, позволяя тягучему удовольствию разливаться по дрожащему телу. Возбуждение, почти исчезнувшее, захлестнуло с новой силой, бешеной пульсацией несясь по венам. Эрен метался, крича в голос с каждым новым толчком. Было душно, жарко, мокро и невыносимо сладко, но до «одуряюще» было катастрофически далеко. И даже чувство нечеловеческой заполненности, и щедрые ласки Эрвина, и топкие океаны его поцелуев не могли заставить раствориться клеймом горящий в сознании образ. Только Ривай трахал его так, что Эрен пьянел, теряясь на границе сознания и шепча его имя, как мантру.

И когда удушливая волна какого-то неправильного оргазма, накрывшего с головой, схлынула, Эрен почувствовал опустошение. Его пресыщенное тело все еще вдалбливали в сбитые простыни, сжимая до синяков, но он сам уже не чувствовал ничего. И стоило только Эрвину повалиться сверху, Эрен выскользнул из-под мужчины и сбежал в ванную.

Врубив воду, он шагнул под плещущие струи открытого душа. Было тошно, тоскливо и одиноко. Эрена трясло, но обжигающая вода не могла избавить от липкого холода, разливавшегося под солнечным сплетением. Прислонившись к стене, сполз по ней, утыкаясь лицом в согнутые колени, вцепился пальцами в стремительно намокающие пряди и всхлипнул. Все затаенные надежды и желания унесло водой, равнодушно хлещущей из огромного душа прямо на мозаичный пол.  
Той ночью, в роскошной ванной не менее роскошного пентхауса, Эрен навсегда попрощался с Риваем.


	7. Выбор

Еще одной яро ненавидимой вещью, скорее даже явлением, для Ривая были светские сборища. И неважно, был ли это весенний бал в мэрии, автосалон или единственное выступление оперной дивы. Он не ходил на них, почти не ходил, ограничиваясь теми немногими благотворительными мероприятиями, на которые его вытаскивала Петра — так уж повелось.

Ривай оторвал взгляд от мелькавшего за окном лимузина городского пейзажа и скучливо посмотрел на женщину, сидящую рядом. Когда-то она нравилась ему. Даже чуть больше, чем все остальные женщины и ровно настолько, чтобы идея связать себя с ней браком не выглядела совсем уж безумной. И сейчас, по прошествии стольких лет, Петра не стала хуже или лучше. Она осталась прежней, только вот Ривай изменился. Жить с ней стало тяжело и даже создавать видимость семьи только ради дочери было непросто. Петра внезапно оказалась совершенно чужой. Когда так произошло он так и не понял. Наверное, это случилось в марте два года назад, когда, выделяясь из безликой толпы, Ривая настигли раскосые глаза с озорными искрами на дне.

Прищурившись, он отвернулся к окну, бездумно цепляясь взглядом за светящиеся вывески, дорогие витрины бутиков и редкие деревья. Лимузин плавно катил к центру города, навстречу тягучим апрельским сумеркам, навевавшим неясную тоску. Отпустить Эрена оказалось сложнее, чем представлял. Нет, конечно, сначала казалось, что просто. Просто не звонить, просто не видеть, и ожидать, что все встанет на свои места. И то, что разладилось, сломавшись внутри в тот вечер, должно было вот-вот непременно наладиться и встать на место и заработать даже ещё лучше. На деле же Ривай проиграл эту битву. Не видеть пацана ему удавалось целых полгода. Работа, семья — какая ни была, но все же — вот и все, что было у него тогда. Пару раз глаза выцепляли смазливые физиономии, но все это было не то. Кроме желания отмыться, пока кожа не слезет к чертовой матери, Ривай не чувствовал после секса с ними ничего. Упоительно же стонущее бесстыжее чудовище нагло ухмылялось с задворок памяти, и Риваю казалось, что он чувствует его вкус на губах.

Но бегать за Эреном он не собирался, тот сделал свой выбор. Ривай не злился и не осуждал, он понимал пацана. Тот заслуживал гораздо большего, чем неделями ждать свободных часов в плотном графике Ривая. Правда, иногда то, сломавшееся внутри, настойчиво шептало бросить все к чертовой матери и рискнуть. Привычка же здраво оценивать шансы не давала наделать глупостей. Эрен был младше на пятнадцать лет, для необременительной связи — почти ничего, и колоссальная пропасть для серьезных отношений. Как скоро разница даст о себе знать? Ривай не был готов бросить пусть и невзрачное настоящее ради призрачного будущего и следовал привычной дорогой. К тому же пацан наверняка и думать о нем забыл.

Однажды, где-то год назад, сломанный кусок Ривая заставил его набрать тот номер. Не было даже падающих в бесконечность гудков. Металлический голос равнодушно сообщил, что номер больше не обслуживается. И кажется, уже в следующую секунду Ривай оказался на тихом бульваре, бросил машину под только-только зазеленевшими платанами и взлетел вверх по ступенькам знакомого крыльца. На звонки никто не открывал. Выглянувший на остервенелый стук в дверь соседский мальчишка охотно сообщил, что Эрен переехал. Ну вот и все. Как вернулся домой, он не помнил.

Ривай дернул щекой, вспомнив сейчас об этом. Еще раз скользнул взглядом по тонкому профилю женщины, снова отвернувшись к окну.

— Иногда я думаю, что посмотрю тебе в глаза и окаменею, — тихо произнесла Петра.

— Не мели чепухи, — фыркнул Ривай, выскакивая из очень вовремя остановившегося лимузина.

 

— Следующим лотом нашего благотворительного аукциона выставлена картина «Впечатление» молодого художника Армина Арлерта, — раздался хорошо поставленный голос лицитатора.* — Холст, масло, размер картины…

Ривай на таких мероприятиях всегда принципиально садился как можно дальше, на последние ряды. Сейчас он зевнул не стесняясь, закинул ногу на ногу и скользнул усталым взглядом по затылкам сидящих спереди. Занятное зрелище, когда лиц не видно — сплошные затылки торчат, как кочаны капусты на грядке, одинаково выпирающие из тугих воротничков. Изредка попадались женские головки с причудливыми укладками, но их было значительно меньше.

— Начальная цена две тысячи долларов!

Ривай лениво вскинул руку и скривился — как же он ненавидел это все. Если бы не Петра он с удовольствием послал бы нахрен каждого в этом зале, а так приходилось соответствовать. Да и положение обязывало. Поэтому он едва шевелил пальцами под пристальным взглядом лицитатора, принимая цену или отказываясь. В итоге скупил чуть ли не четверть представленных лотов. Зачем — не знал, просто повиновался тихому шепоту Петры. Настроение и так не волшебное, бескомпромиссно скатывалось к нулю.

По окончании аукциона тоже было не сбежать. Пришлось стоять, вести светские беседы и принимать благодарности от совершенно незнакомых юных дарований, которых он якобы поддерживал, а на самом деле их курировала Петра. Дармовое шампанское горчило и нисколько не скрашивало картины мира.

— Мистер Аккерман!

Устав от бесконечной вереницы однотипных лиц и имен, Ривай слушал вполуха, но у подошедшего сопляка был на редкость пронзительный голос. Вынырнув из собственных мыслей, он глянул на мальчишку. Обычно это действовало безотказно — убийственный взгляд прозрачно серых глаз в сочетании с написанной на кислой физиономии брезгливостью моментально охлаждали любых энтузиастов. Но сегодня Риваю, видимо, не везло. Белобрысый, похожий на девчонку парень лет двадцати смутился, но не отставал. Лихорадочный румянец волнения, пятнами проступивший на кукольном личике, Ривай внезапно счел очаровательным. Вроде, это с ним Петра носилась больше, чем с другими. И его работ Ривай сегодня накупил на круглую сумму. Но имени смазливого блондина не помнил.

— Хотел лично сказать вам спасибо, — чуть запнувшись, пролепетал мальчишка, не зная куда себя девать под режущими гранями риваевских глаз.

— Засчитано, — обрывая, хмыкнул Ривай и сделал глоток мерзостного шампанского. — Напомни, как тебя зовут?

— А-армин, — пискнула жертва, краснея пуще прежнего. — Вы так много сделали, что не представляю, как вас благодарить…

— Есть пара способов, — кинул равнодушно, находясь в ахуе от самого себя. Блондин был протеже Петры и явно не в его вкусе, но Ривая словно подмывало. — Желаешь обсудить?

Армин издал звук, будто из него выпустили весь воздух, а в его огромных, как у куклы, глазах мелькнули неуверенность и возмущение. Но первого было определенно больше, чем второго.

— Вот ты где! А я уже все оббегал в поисках тебя.

Ривай развернулся к говорившему настолько быстро, что узнаванием голоса шарахнуло только уже когда смотрел в хрустально-прозрачные русалочьи глаза на загорелой физиономии. Скуластой физиономии. Наглой и уверенной. Его.

Эрен чуть приподнял брови, рассматривая Ривая с высоты своего роста.

— Ох, Эрен… Эрен, познакомься, это мистер Аккерман, — спохватился Армин. — Я тебе говорил, он и его супруга…

— Да-да, я помню, — тот энергично затряс руку Ривая, стискивая так сильно, что пришлось сжать пальцы в ответ, чтобы получить руку обратно целой. — Как здорово, что вы столько делаете для Армина! Он настоящий талант!

Ривай едва не фыркнул. Армин, конечно, талант, но энтузиазм зашкаливал непропорционально. А еще Эрен был раздражен, и Ривай это видел по дергающимся крыльям носа и мрачно сверкавшим глазам. Усмехнулся, радуясь, что не умеет краснеть. Потому что сломанный осколок внутри ворочался, разгоняя кровь и грозясь пробить грудину. Показалось, что пацан за эти два года стал еще красивее, хотя вроде бы дальше некуда.

— Армин, — таким же чрезмерно радостным тоном продолжил Эрен, — тебя, кажется, искала миссис Аккерман.

— Да?.. — белобрысый весь подобрался, колеблясь долю секунды, и все-таки пробормотав извинения, поспешил сбежать от недвусмысленных слов и взглядов Аккермана.

— Объяснишься? — почти зло, а невозможные глазищи будто дыру прожигали.

— С какой стати, — Ривай скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом. — Лучше скажи, какого хера ты тут делаешь.

— Спасаю друга от беспринципной сволочи, — прошипел пацан, прищурившись. — Ты, вообще, что творишь? Или когда встает, ты нихера не соображаешь? У Армина есть девушка!

— М-м, — протянул Ривай с непередаваемой интонацией, сделал глоток шампанского и поморщился. — Пусть повторяет себе это почаще.

— Ты отвратителен.

— Как и это шампанское.

Риваю почему-то казалось, что еще слово — и Эрен его растерзает, порвет на клочки, не задумавшись даже. Он был восхитителен. По-прежнему. Но жадному любованию внезапно был положен конец. За плечом Эрена возникла мужская фигура, шагнула ближе, отбрасывая тень на личное солнце Ривая.

— Я тебя потерял.

Ривай, вскинув брови, наблюдал, как Эрвин Смит, хладнокровный и невозмутимый, как удав, ублюдок положил широкие ладони на плечи Эрена, чуть стиснул их, сразу давая понять, кто и кому тут принадлежит. Внутри мерзко дрогнуло, когда Эрен отвел взгляд, словно пойманный с поличным воришка.

— Что-то все сегодня теряются, — протянул с кривой усмешкой.

— Привет, Ривай, — почти пропел Смит, наглаживая плечи пацана. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Да неужто? — скривился тот. — Жаль, не могу сказать того же.

— Время тебя не меняет, — коротко хохотнул Смит и поцеловал Эрена в висок. — Не обидишься, если мы оставим тебя? Нас ждут.

— Сделайте одолжение, — Ривай расплылся в жуткой улыбке.

Хотелось убивать. Сжимать пальцы на шее, вспарывая ногтями плоть, вырывая к чертовой матери горячую пульсирующую артерию. Скользкую. Сонную. Жизненно необходимую. Давить, слыша хруст трахеи, и видеть стекленеющие глаза. Голубые безмятежные добрые глаза Эрвина Смита. Но вместо этого Ривай лишь опрокинул фужер, залпом допивая остатки. Уйти бы, но знал, что не уйдет. Руки почему-то дрожали, а на коже до сих пор ощущался взгляд раскосых глаз.

Уже под конец этого благотворительного сборища стало ясно, что не казалось. Эрен действительно смотрел на него. Мельком, украдкой бросал пронзительный нечитаемый взгляд и тут же отворачивался. Ривай же его рассматривал в ответ не скрываясь. И чем дольше смотрел, тем больше хотелось придушить Смита. Эрен изменился, и осознание это оказалось не из приятных. Больше не было очаровательного растрепанного оболтуса с завлекающей улыбкой, каким его впервые увидел Ривай. Ему на смену пришел какой-то выхолощенный и прилизанный красавчик. Искусственный. И даже из чертовски притягательных глаз исчезли озорные искры и беспечность. Как это было похоже на Смита — взять необычную красоту и разрушить ее уникальность. Конечно, Эрен выглядел потрясающе даже в дорогих шмотках. Но беда в том, что в застиранной футболке с растрепанными патлами он был умопомрачителен. Именно таким он осел в памяти — в мешковатых домашних штанах, с крошками пиццы по всей мордахе. Живым. Настоящим.

Время тянулось жирным слизнем. Ривай пил не пьянея, хищно следя за пацаном. Острое желание все отчетливей долбилось бешеной пульсацией куда-то под солнечное сплетение. Эрена хотелось так, что в глазах темнело. Как всегда до одури, до зубовного скрежета. Пацан был его, и никакие «эрвины смиты» этого изменить не могли.

— Это он?

Ривай от неожиданности вздрогнул, покосившись на подошедшую Петру.

— Кто?

— Тот, кого ты представляешь, когда в постели со мной.

— У меня не настолько богатая фантазия, — мельком глянув на женщину, апатично протянул он. Подцепив с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта бокал шампанского, залпом выпил половину.

— Но ты называешь меня Эрен, — ледяная улыбка.

Ривай пожал плечами, но пальцы, стискивающие бокал, побелели.

— Не так и часто я это делаю.

— О да, это в принципе все меняет, конечно же… Красивый, — с вызовом произнесла Петра, пристально разглядывая как раз обернувшегося в очередной раз Эрена.

— До дрожи, — сквозь зубы согласился Ривай и махом допил шампанское.

Присутствие Петры давило. И присутствие Смита. И, что самое интересное, даже Эрена. Вернее, его — особенно. Давило тяжелой плитой на грудь. Всей глупостью, невысказанностью, страхом. Привычное и устоявшееся трещало по швам, осыпалось старой штукатуркой, оседая удушливой пылью, что забивалась в нос и рот, царапая горло. Не стоило оно все откровенных русалочьих глаз и влажного шепота в сумерках. Пиццы прямо из коробки на полу в крошечной квартирке тоже не стоило. И улучив момент, когда Эрен вышел из центрального зала, Ривай вышел следом не скрываясь.

— Не ожидал, что ты теперь в комнатных зверьках у Смита, — чуть повысив голос, почти в такт гулким шагам в пустых помещениях галереи. Почти преследуя.

Эрен оглянулся и прибавил шагу.

— Тебя не касается, — отрывисто и сухо.

— Нравится, как он ебет тебя? — усмехаясь.

— Ты опоздал с ревностью, Ривай, — голос Эрена звякнул металлом. — На два года.

— Было бы к чему ревновать, — ужасающе ровно. — У него здоровенный хрен, но явно не стоит, — не отставая ни на шаг. — Толстый, но вялый, да?

— С чего ты взял? — Эрен сверкнул глазищами через плечо.

Ривай презрительно скривился.

— Знаю этот типаж, — пожал плечами. — Даже вставить сразу не может, я прав?

— Заткнись!

Ривай усмехнулся, наконец-то, именно то, чего он добивался — Эрен злился и огрызался, яростно высверкивая глазюками. Великолепен.

— Тебе оно нужно? — не отставал Ривай, азартно щурясь.

— А ты прямо знаешь чего мне нужно?! — пацан наконец остановился и круто развернулся, едва не сбив его с ног.

— Знаю, — чуть приподняв бровь и до отвращения спокойно.

— Может, просветишь?

— С удовольствием, — в упор глядя на раскрасневшуюся мордаху колючим взглядом из-под тяжелых век. — Все эти смитовские нежности и прогулки под луной тебе нахер не упали. Тебе нужно, чтобы тебя драли каждую ночь. Жестко и до кровавого пота, чтобы наутро ты задницу с кровати поднять не мог.

Эрен удушливо покраснел, беззвучно терзая губы острыми зубами.

— Это ты про себя? — выдохнул с глухим возмущением.

Ривай шагнул вперед и вызывающе вздернул подбородок.

— К примеру, — жуткая улыбка искривила тонкие бледные губы. — А секс с этим дятлом явно захватывающ, как после двадцати лет брака.

— Хах, вот тут спорить не буду, про брак ты явно знаешь больше моего!

— Ты знал, что я женат.

— Знал!

— Тогда какого хрена ведешь себя, как истеричка? — повысил голос Ривай, невольно наслаждаясь смятением в невероятных глазах и пылающими смущением щеками. — Я в чем-то виноват? Что-то скрыл от тебя? Или бросил?

— Нет, но…

— Дело в Петре? Но переспать тогда со мной тебе моя жена не помешала, так что изменилось сейчас?

— То, что я хочу не только трахаться с тобой, придурок! — не выдержал Эрен.

— Значит, все-таки хочешь?

— Чего?!

— Трахаться со мной.

— Хочу! — не раздумывая, выпалил Эрен и подавился воздухом, чуть сам себе язык не откусив от злости.

Ривай довольно хмыкнул, хищным взглядом лаская соблазнительные очертания рта.

— Иди к черту, Ривай! — поняв его взгляд, панически выдохнул Эрен, отшатнулся и следом с придыханием: — Не смей, слышишь… — уже в твердые губы на своих, искусанных.

Целовать его было все так же упоительно. Цеплять, прикусывать и оттягивать, раздвигать их языком, скользить по ровным зубам, толкаться глубже. Блядски медленно, но безумно напористо, чтобы у пацана и мысли не было сбежать. Ривай чувствовал, как захлебываясь, тот уступал, впускал в свой рот и подхватывал игру, и сам уже целовал так, что голова кругом и напрочь забывалось, что надо дышать. И вот уже ладони Эрена обхватили лицо, скользнули на шею, требовательно давя на затылок.

«Мой… мой», — набатом, змеиным шепотом, жарким ядом, в висках, по венам, до одури. Сжал, толкнул к стене, впечатал, с грохотом едва не оборвав картину на ней. Выматерился на все искусство сразу, а Эрен рассмеялся в поцелуй, тут же застонал, вырвался, чтобы прильнуть теснее. Теперь глаза в глаза, касаясь лбами, носами, жадно вдыхая запах разгоряченных нехитрыми ласками тел.

— Увидят же, — хрипло, облизывая пухлые губы.

— И хрен бы с ним, — прикрывая глаза, утопая в аромате смуглой кожи.

Риваю действительно было плевать, но все же взял Эрена за руку и потянул прочь из выставочного зала. Распахнул первую попавшуюся дверь и втолкнул внутрь. В узких лабиринтах стеллажей, забитых всяким мусором, не развернуться. Все забито подрамниками, какими-то рулонами, рогато торчали треноги и сломанные части мольбертов, колченогие столы и гипсовые части фигур. То ли подсобка была, то ли ещё что, не рассматривал. Гораздо интереснее совершенно опьяневшее от предвкушения зеленоглазое чудовище.

Притянул его к себе почти нежно, к губам не стремился, целовал туда, куда доставал без проблем, наслаждаясь сбитым дыханием. Впечатал в стеллаж, втискивая колено между бедер, ловко расстегивая джинсы.

— Скучал? — сквозь поцелуи гулким шепотом по коже.

— Заткнись, — сдавленно в ответ, задирая вверх тонкий свитер, стремясь добраться до кожи. И надломленный стон следом, когда пальцы коснулись ребер и эластичных узлов мышц. — Заткнись, — уже шепотом в грудину, выцеловывая расцветающие пурпуром узоры, сползая ниже, падая на колени.

Эрен ткнулся носом в расстегнутую ширинку, прихватывая губами полувставший член сквозь белье. Потянулся выше, языком прослеживая край резинки, ухватил зубами и потянул вниз. Ривай сглотнул и откинулся назад, оседая на высокую тумбу. Пальцы сами собой зарылись в каштановые пряди, руша ненавистный порядок и прилизанность.

— Так лучше, — пробормотал он, подцепил подбородок сидящего на коленях пацана, заставляя его вскинуть голову.

Эрен улыбнулся, прижимаясь щекой к стремительно твердеющему стволу. Смотрел пьяно, сверкая расплавленным золотом глаз из-под длинных ресниц. Облизнулся, приглашающее, зовуще, и натянулся ртом на истекающий смазкой член. Ривай с упоением ворвался в распутную мягкость, тараня упругое нёбо. Обжигало сразу и везде, и концентрированное безумие скапливалось в паху, где пухлые губы жадно обхватывали, язык ласкал, а горло безропотно впускало. Он толкнулся глубже, ткнув Эрена носом в лобок и чувствуя частые спазмы глотки. Нога же в дорогом ботинке безжалостно надавила на стиснутый джинсами стояк. Пацан захрипел, дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Ривай не позволил. Потянул к себе, вбиваясь глубже в глотку, и Эрен подчинился, вжимаясь в жесткий край обуви, ерзая, совершенно как шлюха, и, наконец, застонал. И звук этот в забитом горле дикой вибрацией резанул Ривая, несясь разрядом по оголенным проводам нервов. Глянул вниз, чувствуя, как обрывается все от блестящих слезами откровенных глаз.

— Твою мать, Белоснежка, я и забыл, что у тебя такой блядский взгляд, — прохрипел, безудержно наслаждаясь мученической физиономией с пятнами румянца и расстраханным ртом.

Вздернул Эрена на ноги, развернул, одной рукой стаскивая джинсы, царапая, а другой мазнул по подбородку, собирая тянущиеся нитки смазки вперемешку со слюной. От желания уже подводило яйца, и сумасшествие грозило закончиться не начавшись. Ладонь мокро мазнула между крепких ягодиц, а член противно стягивало от сохнущей слюны. Тянуть дырку не хотелось ни капли.

— Потерпишь? — выдохнул куда-то ему в лопатки, скорее ставя перед фактом, нежели спрашивая.

Неуверенный кивок вместо ответа, и Ривай ткнулся в скользкое, но неразработанное кольцо мышц.

— Давай же, — отрывисто, а следом смачный шлепок.

Эрен дернулся в его руках, жмурясь и выгибаясь что есть силы, подставляясь, с трудом впуская и неохотно раскрываясь. Так, что Ривая накрыло его болезненным всхлипом и оглушило беспомощностью, но он толкнулся глубже, грубее, вбивая скулящего пацана в протестующе скрипящую тумбу.

Они трахались быстро, жестко, с шипением и проклятиями сквозь стиснутые зубы. Дышать становилось нечем, воздуха катастрофически не хватало, одежда противно липла к разгоряченным телам. И Ривай напрочь упустил момент, когда всхлипы Эрена превратились в пошлые надсадные стоны, настолько громкие, что приходилось зажимать ему рот. И внутри он стал невозможно мокрым от слюны Ривая, щедро сплевывавшим в уже раскрытую и опухшую дырку.

— Ну, лучше, чем он? — прошипел Ривай в ухо, засаживая почти до гланд и покрываясь сладкой дрожью от истеричного всхлипа в ответ.

— Са… самовлюбленная сволочь, — запинаясь, выдавил Эрен, едва держась на ногах от захлестывающего острого удовольствия.

— Неправильный ответ, — усмешка. — Давай еще раз, Белоснежка!

— Да пошел ты! — огрызнулся Эрен, послушно подставляясь.

— Просто скажи «да», сопляк, — Ривай дернул его на себя, — и я дам тебе кончить, — смешком в шею, касаясь языком и жарко целуя горьковатую кожу, и Эрен не выдержал.

— Да! — с надрывным стоном, — Господибожемой, да!.. — уже почти забывая вопрос.

И губы Ривая утопили его в водовороте поцелуя, а пальцы сомкнулись на изнывающем члене. Мальчишка сжимался, закатывая глаза, навсегда теряясь в запредельной страсти. Каленый жар разливался по иссушенному телу, губы шептали запредельное, отчего у Ривая дыхание перехватывало, когда смысл оседал в сознании. Оргазм шарахнул молнией, долго мерцая вспышками перед закрытыми веками и гуляя под кожей гулкими перекатами. Надрывный крик заглох, едва родившись, перехваченный Риваем, его пьющими сорванное дыхание губами.

Ривай первым пришел в себя. Застегнул штаны, искоса поглядывая на вялые копошения Эрена. Внутри, некогда сломанное, срасталось, выпрямлялось, обретая прежние очертания. От этого становилось спокойно и правильно. Как правильным было поцеловать влажный от испарины лохматый затылок, что он и сделал, притянув к себе свое сокровище.

— Я скучал, — куда-то в плечо, тихо, быстро, боясь испугаться.

— Заткнись, — едва шевеля губами. Эрен выкрутился из его рук и принялся застегивать джинсы. — Если ты хоть слово сейчас скажешь, я тебя убью.

Ривай прищурился и, подумав мгновение, коротко кивнул, хотя Эрен не смотрел на него. Даже не поворачивался и явно не собирался, а просто ждал, когда мужчина уйдет. Дернув щекой, Ривай быстро вышел из подсобки, насквозь пропитанной сексом.

Он вернулся в выставочные залы, где по-прежнему медленно дрейфовали таланты, поклонники и меценаты, а снующие везде официанты лишь усиливали ощущение человеческого муравейника. Даже улья, потому что над медленно движущейся толпой висел ровный гул сотни голосов. В другое время Ривай непременно бы почувствовал раздражение, как от любой толпы, просто от факта ее существования рядом. Но сейчас было удивительно похер. Значение имел только Эрен. Ривай до сих пор ощущал на себе его запах, а на языке сохранился горьковатый вкус его поцелуев. Так же он вряд ли слышал обращенные к нему разговоры сквозь все еще звучащие в ушах развратные стоны. И когда появившийся в дверях, растрепанный и сомлевший от секса пацан подошел к Смиту, а широкая тяжелая ладонь по-хозяйски легла на талию, Ривая как хлыстом огрели. Хорошо так, с оттяжкой, вспарывая кожу и снимая ее лоскутами.  
Странное онемение отступило быстро. Зато на глаза багровая пелена опустилась, стоило только представить мальчишку под Смитом. Как по заказу, Эрен обернулся украдкой, мазнув взглядом, с вскипавшем в нем отчаянием. Только что сросшееся в груди надсадно скрипнуло, равнодушно перемалывая принципы, убеждения, страхи и сомнения. Длинные крупные пальцы задумчиво скользили по едва заметным складкам рубашки, медлили, плели какие-то узоры, а у пацана полыхали уши. И Ривай знал отчего. Его передернуло.

 

— Я ухожу.

Петра удивленно хлопнула ресницами. Она разговаривала с одним из спонсоров мероприятия, и выскочивший как черт из табакерки Аккерман сбил ее с мысли.

— Уже? — немного растерянно проговорила она, мельком оглядываясь и словно принимая решение. — Ну хорошо, раз ты так хочешь. Подожди пять минут, я попроща…

— Я не про сейчас, — оборвал Ривай, глядя на жену из-под тяжелых век. Узкие глаза смотрели непреклонно, но в их глубине, как лед в весенних лужах, сверкала необъяснимая тоска. — Я ухожу. Вообще.

Они говорили тихо, но по побледневшему лицу женщины собеседник Петры понял, что лучше оставить супругов наедине.

— И ты хочешь говорить об этом прямо сейчас?.. — едва смогла выдавить она, когда мужчина отошел, и голос ее к концу фразы скатился до шепота.

— Я не собираюсь говорить об этом в принципе, — Ривай чуть пожал плечами. — Завтра заберу все необходимое, за остальными вещами пришлю позже… Прости.

— Нет, по… погоди, — запнулась Петра, цепляясь онемевшими пальцами за подвеску на шее. — Ты не можешь… вот так вдруг… Ривай! Давай… я не знаю, поговорим, подождем…

— Чего? — он прищурился. — Подождем, когда у тебя окончательно сдадут нервы или когда я стану тем человеком, которого ты хочешь видеть? Не стану, и ты это знаешь.

— Это из-за него? — почти одними губами, так, что смысл ее вопроса Ривай скорее прочел по лицу, чем услышал.

— Это из-за меня, — спокойно возразил он.

Приблизился и поцеловал Петру в висок. И только.

 

***

Ривай шумно втянул носом сочащийся из-под крышки аромат и, секунду помедлив, постучал в дверь. Открывать ее, казалось, не спешили, но он терпеливо ждал. И наконец услышал легкие шаги по ту сторону двери и хрипловатый походу ото сна голос:

— Кто?

— Я, — ответил Ривай.

— Зачем пришел? — раздалось через паузу, показавшуюся вечностью.

— Побеседовать с твоей гребаной дверью, как обычно, — хмыкнул он. — Открывай, давай.

Нехотя заскрежетал замок и грохнула цепочка. В приоткрывшейся щелке мелькнула осунувшаяся физиономия и торчащие вихры каштановых волос. Зеленые раскосые глаза смотрели отчужденно, а между бровей залегла неправильная складка.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Эрен, обхватив себя за плечи, по-прежнему стоя на пороге и не давая Риваю зайти.

— Хочешь всех соседей посвятить в наши отношения?

— У нас нет отношений. Мы просто трахались, — нарочито безразлично произнес Эрен.

— Да, трижды, я в курсе, — фыркнув, Ривай решительно переступил порог, как следует двинув при этом пацана плечом, и прошел в маленькую комнатушку.

Сзади хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь, но он даже не обратил внимания. Внимательно оглядывал квартиру, все пространство которой было заставлено коробками.

— Куда-то собрался? — спросил с мрачной иронией и развернулся к пацану.

Тот был сам на себя не похож, вернее, напоминал бледную тень самого себя. Поблекший, словно все краски вылиняли, оставив только удивительные глазищи. Даже загорелая кожа, казалось, приобрела желтушный оттенок. Он не выглядел больным, он выглядел угаснувшим.

— Все твое барахло? — тонкие брови недоверчиво дрогнули.

— У меня нет на это настроения, Ривай, — тихо проговорил Эрен, зябко передернув плечами. — Просто уходи, пожалуйста.

— Даже не хочешь узнать, зачем я пришел?

— Не интересно, — упрямо мотнул головой Эрен. Истерзанные губы дрогнули в жуткой улыбке, почти оскале. — Что бы ты ни сказал, что бы не сделал — я не хочу влюбляться в тебя. Это больно. Неужели не ясно?.. — сорвавшись, он перевел дыхание и с вызовом посмотрел Риваю прямо в глаза. — Я расстался с Эрвином, если тебе это любопытно. Просто не смог, после того… что случилось. А вот эти семнадцать коробок и есть вся моя жизнь, круто, правда? И мне глубоко посрать, что ты думаешь обо мне с высоты своей гребаной охуенности.

— Я думаю, что так будет проще перевезти твое барахло ко мне, — не меняя постного выражения лица, произнес Ривай, кивнув на коробки.

Эрен захлебнулся словами, воздухом, неожиданностью.

— Что?.. — выдавил он через силу.

— Что слышал, — отрезал Ривай, подмечая вернувшийся блеск глаз, пока еще настороженный. — Дважды повторять не буду.

— Это шутки у тебя такие дебильные? — Эрен вновь насупился, закусив разом обе губы.

— Да какие уж тут шутки, Белоснежка.

— Не называй меня так, придурок!

— Твой придурок.

Эрен резко выдохнул и кинул несмелый взгляд на Ривая. Рассматривал пытливо, но как-то смущенно и словно что-то искал в глазах, боясь не найти. Но вот пухлые губы дрогнули в тщательно подавляемой улыбке, виноватой, дурашливой, но чертовски соблазнительной. Той самой, которую Ривай увидел, когда-то случайно спустившись в метро.

— А там у тебя что?

Ривай невольно опустил взгляд вниз, куда кивком указал Эрен. Усмехнулся. Совсем забыл про дурацкий стакан. Да и пацан его явно только что увидел. Или унюхал, если судить по тому, как раздулись и затрепетали тонкие ноздри. Эрен сделал шаг вперед.

— Кофе тебе принес, — пожал плечами.

— Большой? — помедлив, спросил Эрен, делая еще шаг навстречу.

— Нормальный такой.

Теперь Эрен оказался вплотную. Ривай видел чудные золотые всполохи на дне его глаз. Видел изъеденные желанием губы. А больше ничего рассмотреть не успел. Потому что Эрен одной рукой перехватил стакан с кофе, а другой обнял Ривая за плечи и порывисто прижал к себе, утыкаясь куда-то в шею.

— Большой, — прошептал пацан, рассмеялся.

А Ривай почувствовал, как смех ложится на кожу и как его окутывает… Эреном. И на этот раз выбор был правильным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *лицитатор - человек ведущий аукцион, торги. то же, что и аукционист


End file.
